One Choice
by DXslayer
Summary: New figures enter Kim's life as she is exposed to what she thougt to be impossible. Rated M for death, swearing, sexual refences. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible so please don't sue me

The New Ally

20 Years into the Alternate Future

Rain falls onto the tombstones as a single person walks by them. A determined middle aged woman with fire red, shoulder length hair and piercing, Emerald like eyes. She carried with her a single flower, a Lillie. She came upon a single grave, a small grave compared to the others surrounding it, recessed into the ground utterly impossible to find except for those that wish to find it. The woman knelt down and placed the flower on top of the gravesite and stood up.

"Looks like you finally got what you wanted. There's no fighting, no dying. Only the one thing you wanted, peace. But I refuse to believe that losing you is a trade off for what we have now." said the woman

Present day

'Oh my god he finally said yes. Josh mankey finally said yes to being my boyfriend.' thought Kim Possible merrily as she walked down the hallway to her next class

Kim and Josh have been dating on and off over the months and just a couple of days ago they decided to make it official. Needless to say Kim's still running off of an emotional high off of it. She walked down his hallways until she came to a boy with sandy blonde hair standing next to her locker.

"Hey Ron." said Kim

"Hey KP." said Ron

The infamous tune sounded from Kim's cargo pocket.

"What's the stitch Wade?" stated Kim with her famous line.

"Some ones robbing the city Museum but there something really strange about it." said Wade

"What's so strange about it? Monkey fist robs that place all the time." said Kim

"That's not the strange part. It's that he isn't stealing anything, he's just sitting there as if waiting for something." said Wade

"Isn't this something the police can handle." said Kim

"They've tried, heck they've even sent in a S.W.A.T team in and well..." said Wade

Kim's Kimmunicator view screen switched from watching Wade to a camera view inside the Museum. A single man was sitting in a meditative position as a half dozen S.W.A.T. surrounded him. The Screen switched to a camera outside the earlier said S.W.A.T. members were thrown out of the Museum with enough force that they were flown into the air.

"Ok and I'm guessing they want me to stop him." suggested Kim

"That's right." said Wade.

"So Ron you up for it." asked Kim as her Kimmunicator's view screen went blank

"Sorry KP I've got detention." said Ron, "Looks like you going to have to do this one alone."

When Kim was looking at Ron she noticed that there was uneasiness about him.

"Hey Ron you ok?" asked Kim

"Yea Kim the Ron man's a'ok." stated Ron

'Lying to her isn't easy.' thought Ron dejectly

"Alright Ron." said Kim as she took off

Kim ran into the girl's bathroom and changed into her mission clothes.

'I wonder what's going on with Ron?' thought Kim to herself

'Isn't is obvious.' thought another voice

'What?' thought Kim

'Never mind.'

Kim decided to forget it and move on but filed it for later.

Kim arrived at the Museum and had almost gotten lost among the dozens of officers that swarmed over the street.

"Excuse me are you Ms. Possible?" questioned one of the uniformed officers

"Yes." said Kim

"Follow me please." said the officer as he led the teen superhero to one of the many cop cars parked at the front of the building.

"Ms. Possible." said the officer in charge

"What's going on?" asked Kim

"Well there's some guy holed up in there and every time we send someone in they come out the front door flying." said the officer, "But there's

something strange about it though."

"What's so strange?" asked Kim

"He asked for you in particular." said the officer

Well that's chapter 1 for you. How am I doing so far? Ok truth is this I rewrote this chapter because I didn't like how it began.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible so please don't sue me.

Meetings

"What do you mean by he wanted me?" said Kim

"Did I stutter? I said that he wanted you in particular. There were other things that he wanted but there minor things. However the first thing on his list is you." said the generic officer.

"What were the other things?" asked Kim

"Mostly food and what not." said the officer

"Why on earth would he ask for these things." wondered Kim as she thought about this situation, "So what does he have that will make us give him these things?"

"Claims he has a bomb in there and he'll blow everything up if we don't give him what he wants." said the officer

"Lovely, now how are you going to give him what he wants?" asked Kim

"Simple, he told us that you're going to deliver it." said the officer

The officer in charge handed her a couple of backpacks full food and other items and directed her to the helicopter.

"Good luck Miss. Possible" said the officer as Kim was lifted off into the air.

'After seeing her I have to say that guy friend of her's has to be gay. If I wasn't married I wouldn't stop till she'd be mine' thought the officer, 'Oh well looks like I win that bet.'

"Chicken and noodles with vegetables, beef patty…." said Kim while listing off the various MRE's Meals Ready to Eat as the helicopter verified that the roof was secure for landing.

"Miss Possible get ready to land." said the person flying the helicopter.

Kim hefted the two bags over her shoulders and gathered the things she would need for this mission.

"GO!" screamed the pilot as Kim jumped off of the helicopter and landed with a grace that few could achieve.

Kim walked to the roof window and looked around. She hooked up her climbing rope and descended down to the floor and there to meet her was the person that has caused all of this trouble.

"Don't think I recognize you. So, what have I done to piss you off?" wondered Kim

"Not yet. I just wanted something to eat and one other thing." said the man as he stood up.

"Oh yea and what's that?" said Kim

"This." said the man as he practically disappeared and then reappeared behind her.

Kim couldn't move an inch, she was to much in shock as a single paper thin cut formed from beneath her cheek bone and a single drop of blood fell from the cut.

'There's no way he could move that fast.' thought Kim as she replayed the events

"Your not human." said Kim

"You could say that." said the man

Both the man and Kim dropped into there respective fighting stances as she observed the person who she is about ready to fight.

'Ok he's really fast and it looks like he doesn't wear those hyper shoes that Wade got me. Which means that this is natural.' thought Kim

As she stood there she could help but take in his features. The first of which was his height, he was 5'10" and about 190 lbs. His entire body was in the best of shape, but not the big bulky muscles a person would normally associate with a guy but instead he had muscles like that of a long distance runner. A single ran horizontally across his, it's clear that when the cut had been made it was deep, right below his cheek bone on the left side of his face. His eyes were emerald green, a shade or two darker then hers in fact. He had blonde hair that was in a military style crew cut. But there was something odd about his face, something familiar.

The man moved forward, but at a much slower pace. He grabbed Kim's hand and held her in a grappling position. It was a contest to see who was strong and from the looks of it the unknown man was winning and evidence of this was of him pushing her back.

'Great nice to know he isn't all speed.' thought Kim in a sarcastic tone

'For what is to come she needs to be stronger.' thought the man

"So, before I stop playing around and kick your ass, what's your name?" asked Kim through gritted teeth.

"John." stated John simply

"What no great super villain name? Not even a last name?" asked Kim as she continued to struggled against John

"Nope sorry." said John

Kim kicked up her foot, to hopefully have it implanted in John's face, only to have it grabbed by John and then tossed by the said foot. Kim landed on her side and kept on rolling until she hit one of the displays, which finally brought her to a stop.

'I hate to borrow one of Ron's lines but Sick and Wrong.' thought Kim

John stood there and watched Kim as she rose up with a look of disappointment on his face.

"I don't know why I even bothered with you. You're more pathetic then I thought you were." said John

Well here's chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy it. Oh and to answer a question yes I wanted the open to be confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible so please don't sue me

Preparation

Kim was pissed off, no one in her entire life has ever giving her the beating she is receiving right now. Shego, whenever she was lucky enough, would leave her bruised and maybe a broken rib. But this guy didn't even give her the dignity of breathing hard, after fighting with her for over an hour. Ever single style that she had learned through out her whole life he would match and then over come. When ever she hit him he seemed like a steel reinforced brick wall and when he hit it seemed like a crate of dynamite went off where his fist is. However like all people Kim has her limits and she was exhausted.

'What kinds of drugs is this guy on?" thought Kim as she tried to stand up, whole body quivering and shaking while standing.

"Why are you even bothering to get back up?" asked John

"Well duh what do you think? You have a bomb in this building and I'm not going to let you blow everything to bits." said Kim

"Huh oh right the bomb." said John

'Why is he acting like he had no idea what I was talking about." wondered Kim

For the first time John went on the offensive with an uppercut to her jaw. Kim was barely able to jump out of the way before his fist would have connected. However she didn't see his left foot coming her way and got it right in the gut for her trouble. All the breath in Kim's lungs came out as she fell backward, sliding to a halt. However before Kim had a chance to recover John was on her with more speed then ever, delivering a three hit combo that couldn't be seen and reappeared right behind her. Kim's body couldn't take it anymore; she was battered, bruised, and broken. Unconsciousness was taking her as John stood over her.

"It seems I have a lot of work ahead of me. Fro the pain that you are feeling right now is nothing compared to the pain you are going to fell and I must prepare you for it, or stop it all together." said John as the blackness that is unconsciousness finally took Kim.

Well here's chapter 3. How am I doing? Any bitches, moans, complaints? if you have any let me know cause I'm really look for ways to improve my writing ability.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't' own Kim Possible so please don't sue me

Conversations That One Can Have

First thing Kim recognized was the smell of alcohol, not the kind that a person drinks but the kind that is used in a hospital. Kim woke up to find Ron sprawled out over her, protectively, and Rufus curled up into a little ball on her pillow. When Kim looked outside to find that it was the middle of the night, which would explain why they were both asleep.

'You know he is kinda cute when he's asleep.' thought Kim, 'But still I can't help but wonder what's going on with him.'

Kim laid there looking around the room again to find a clock or something that tell her how long she was out. But upon further inspection of Ron she noticed something odd about him. There were various scratches and bruises all over his face and arms.

'Where the hell did he get these?' wondered Kim

"uhhhh Kim. KIM" said Ron as he embraced Kim in a warm heartfelt hug.

"Kim." squeaked Rufus as he to hugged Kimberly face

"Hey guys, Ron what happened to you?" asked Kim

"Well I ran into your friend John and we introduced each other." said Ron

"Got your butt handed to you huh." stated Kim

"Sick and wrong." stated Rufus

"What?" asked Kim

"That guy, he seemed unnatural. We've never seen a fighter like him before. Anyway I just wanted to make sure you were alright, I have something to take care of so I might be gone for a while." said Ron as he got up and started walking out of the room

"When will you be back?" asked a concerned Kim

"Couple of days, a week at the most." said Ron as Rufus climbed into Ron's cargo pocket.

"But won't you be missing out on a lot of school." said Kim

"He must have hit you harder then I thought its spring break KP." said Ron

"Oh right well I'll miss you Ron." said Kim

"I'll miss you to KP." said Ron

'You idiot tell her everything. Tell you love her with everything you have and then some.' said a voice inside Ron's mind

'She's dating Josh not me. Where meant to be nothing more then friends. It was a mutual decision.' said Ron

'Only because you were in a weird situation, anyone would be wiered out if someone had just had there emotions controlled.' said inner-Ron

'So that was our decision and there's nothing that can change it.' said Ron

'Fine you win, but at least tell her what John told you.' said inner-Ron

"I better get going Kim. My plane leaves in a couple of hours and security takes forever." said Ron as he walked out of the room

Well here the next chapter. How am I doing? Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible so please don't sue me

Flashbacks and Dreams

After an exhausting 15 hour flight of the same television programs, nasty food, and no sleep Ron was getting really cranky and all he wanted was a naco and some sleep. However Ron couldn't help but ponder some of the things that were said while he was in his fight with John.

Flashback

Ron lay on the ground, every part of his body aching from the fight that is going on. Ron's search to find the person that had severely beaten and then drugged Kim. Needless to say his search for him didn't take long. John was looking for him the whole time, and like with what happened to Kim, Ron was getting beat up badly.

"Why are you holding back?" asked John

"What makes you think I'm holding back." stated Ron

"Ronald, don't take me for a fool I know how strong you are. Why are you holding back? What possible reason could there be? Could it be for her? Are you holding yourself back her Kim?" questioned John

"SHUT UP." screamed Ron as he got up and charged John

'So that's the key.' thought John

Ron threw a punch right toward John's face. John caught the fist with ease and threw Ron over his shoulder.

"Ron give it up I don't wish to hurt you." said John

"Funny you didn't show this much mercy when you fought Kim." declared Ron

"She wouldn't let herself be defeated. I offered the chance and she threw it away." said John

"Kim wouldn't do that." said Ron in Kim's defense

"Not out loud, shoe couldn't except that fact that there might be a person out there better then her and she was determined to prove she was better then me." said John

'Yep that's Kim.' thought Ron

Ron charged John and threw a punch, which just like last time, John just grabbed. Ron threw his other fist and it was in the exact same position as his other hand.

"Would you knock this off. I need you both alive and healthy." said John

"Healthy? You drugged Kim." said Ron

"It's a healing agent, she'll be fine." said John

Ron broke free and back up. For the first time this entire fight John went on the offensive with a fist to the face and a round house kick, which Ron dodged.

'That's pretty good even Kim couldn't dodge that.' thought John

Ron threw an uppercut right into John's solar plexus. John suddenly had the wind knocked out of him at the massive blow from Ron.

'Boo-ya now that's a statement punch.' thought Ron as he winded up for another punch

However Ron couldn't move his whole body.

"Well that was certainly fun. But all good things must come to an end unfortunately." said John

'How come I can't move.' thought Ron

"But like I said I need you both alive and healthy. Oh and if you thinking what I hope your thinking, then yes I am using the both of you. If you knew what is to come then you would be helping me. But unfortunately I can't tell you." said John as he brought himself close to Ron's ear, "But I leave you with two things. A piece of advice and a destination for you, if you want her Ron she's just waiting for you to step up, as for the destination, Japan, that old Ninja training school to be in particular."

John walked around a corner and produced a long black object.

"Tell them I have this." said John as he pulled on the black object and produced a katana, a blue glowing katana.

John recovered the katana and walked off.

15 minuets or so later Ron was able to walk again.

End Flashback

As Ron and Yuri took the long and winding path to the old mountain temple another figure was sitting in the trees awaiting getting what little sleep he can ever get.

Dream sequence

A young man was pounding onto a rusted metal door as though his life depended upon it.

"NO." screamed, a somewhat younger, John as he pounded the door so hard his fists were bleeding more with each hit.

The door started to give way under John's, ever growing in strength, blows until if finally fell to the ground. John ran inside to find a beautiful young girl with brown hair lying in a pool of her own blood.

"No." whispered John as he fell to his knees and his eyes started to turn red.

End Sequence

"NOOOOOOOO." screamed John as he took out his sword and sliced the tops off the local trees.

'Just a dream.' thought John

Well that's the chapter and how am I doing so far? If there is anything you guys want to say that will improve let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible so please don't sue me

Blades of Destiny

"Sensei, sensei." yelled Ron as he approached the elder instructor

"What is it Ron-san? You message said it was urgent." said Sensei

"Where's the Lotus Blade?" asked Ron

"Still in the temple, why are you asking Ron-san?" said Sensei

"Because I saw someone holding the Lotus Blade." said Ron

"Are you sure of this. It could have been a trick." said Sensei

"No it was the Blade, I'm sure of it." said Ron

"Could it be its brother has finally been found." muttered sensei

"What was that Sensei?" asked Ron

"Come, you must take up the blade, the time of your destiny is at hand." said Sensei

"Sensei what are you talking about?" questioned Ron

"EVERYONE WE HAVE AN INTRUDER." shouted on of the students as John walked his way into ancient temple.

All of the younger students were hurried inside while all of the older, and much more advanced, students assembled in a line in front of John, all of them hold various weapons.

"Your going to need a lot more students." said John

All of the students charged John as he brought his hand to the hilt of his sword. In a flash it all happened, one second the students were charging John then the next they were on the ground knocked out.

"Everyone stand back, this person is beyond you skill." said Sensei, in Japanese, as he grabbed a quarter staff and got into his battle position

John changed his blade into a quarter staff and charged Sensei. The two combatants move with a grace and speed that can only be honed with countless battles. The two matched blow for blow, strike for strike.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want to destroy the world?" questioned Sensei

"There's more going on then you can imagine." said John

"Fair enough, care to explain who taught you Monkey Kun Fu?" asked Sensei

"Don't you ever get tired of asking questions." said John

John knocked the quarter staff out of Sensei's hand and threw a right hook to his jaw that knocked out the elderly man.

"FATHER" screamed Yori as she charged John.

'Damn why did it have to be her.' thought John as he easily dodged her blows, hesitant to strike her

John brought up his hand pinched her neck and Yori fell unconscious. Every fiber in Ron wanted him to go join in the fight but the same thing that had happened before is happening again, his body wouldn't move.

'Damnit not again.' thought Ron

John sheathed his sword and walked further into the temple, toward the room that held the Lotus Blade. After five minutes Ron was finally able to move again and took off running toward the blade. However once Ron opened the door what he saw went beyond all logic. Both of the blades were floating in midair and it looked like as if they were becoming one. Blue light surrounded the room as blue lighting came from the two blades and John was holding up his hand as if forcing them together. Then suddenly in a flash where there were two swords there stood one, and it was being held in John's hand.

"I need the sword to be at its full power." said John

Ron tried to call the sword to him but it seemed as if some force simply would allow it to.

"Well this is where I have to leave." said John as he disappeared into thin air.

Well here's chapter 6. How am I doing so far? Oh well please be a responsible reader and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own Kim possible so please don't sue me

Visions

"Sensei should we be, oh I don't know, trying to get back the Lotus Blade." complained Ron

"Sometimes Stoppable-san it is better to let the horse come find you then you go find the horse." said Sensei

"Huh?" said Ron

"I believe Sensei was saying that you should call out to the Lotus Blade Stoppable-san." said Yuri

"I tried Sensei but it won't come to me." said Ron

"Interesting, come Stoppable-san it is time for you to know your destiny." said Sensei as he directed Ron towards one of the inner rooms.

Sensei led Ron into a small, but darkly lit, room with nothing but two mats on the floor.

"Stoppable-san please, sit down." asked Sensei

"So what is this room."

"This is a very special room. Here your destiny shall be revealed."

"Ok so where's the on switch."

"Just close your eyes and find your center."

Ron obeyed in closing his eyes but found he was unable to find his center.

"Calm yourself and breath, you will eventually find your center."

After a few minutes to steady breathing Ron's body calmed down and what hit him was an explosion of image's. But there appeared to be two sets of them, one of them show's him happily married to a woman with twin daughters and then dying an old man. But the other showed atrocities that can only be described are monstrous and him holding a gun pointed at the head of the same woman. However the last image would forever be burned into the back of Ronald's mind. It showed a young man holding a glowing blue sword and showing a picture of Ron with whoever the woman is happy. But at the same time it also showed the same man holding the glowing red sword, with him pointing the gun at the same woman's head.

"Stoppable-san you must wake up."

Ron woke up and found himself sweating and very sick to his stomach. Sweat was poring down his forehead as he tried to find his breathing and keep his lunch in his stomach.

"It is alright Ron-san, take as much time as you need."

"What's going on?"

Well sorry for the exceptional long leave of absence but work comes first.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own kim possible so please don't sue me

Drakkens New Ally

"Shego I've done it." screamed Drakken as he paraded around there newest lair.

"sigh Alright Drakken what have you done this time?"

"Say hello to my newest Deathray."

Drakken brought out his arm to show emphasis for his new machine.

"ANOTHER deathray Drakken don't you get tired of making those."

"Nonsense Shego besides this has nothing to do with my newest plan to take over the world. But to dot hat we must first take care of Kim Possible and her sidekick whose name escapes me at the moment."

"OK so how are we going to take care of Kim Possible then.'

"Simple dear Shego you're not going to were going to let our new help do the dirty work."

"Say that again?"

Drakken didn't even say a word as three lights turned on to reveal new three figures. The first was a monster of a man; well over ten feet tall with arms that hung mere inches from the ground with thick muscles all over his body, on his back was a device with tubing that was connected to various veins throughout both of his arms, a black hood covering his face.

The second one was a complete opposite; he was very small, not small body size more like height wise, he was as tall as a seven year old and if she was looking right he was playing toys, yep definitely toys.

The third one was by far the most normal one in the bunch. A hair or two below 6ft completely draped in a cloak and a mask to hide his face. But he gave Shego the creeps.

"I'd like to introduce to you the Crusher, the Child and the Fallen One."

"Don't they have any real names?"

"I don't have a clue."

"Drakken do you have any idea how dangerous it is to hire these people. I've never heard of any of these guys."

"You don't need to worry," explained the Child, "we won't kill you. Daddy told us not to kill you."

"Daddy! Just how old are you?" asked Shego

"Seven." said the Child

Well I hope this will do sorry I haven't been updating like I would like to but lets just say that work kinda took a bigger priority and not that is gone I can update more often.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible so please don't sue me

The Crusher

"Kim we have a hit on the site." Said Wade, "Its Drakken again."

"Great. Excuse me I have to go save the world again."

Kim excused herself from her 5th period class to go change into her mission clothes.

"So do we have a ride?"

"There should be a car waiting for you outside your school."

Sure enough there was a stretch limo waiting outside for Kim and Ron.

"Hello Kim, thank you for helping us with that attacking robot. Even though it was in a million pieces." said Bill Gates

"No big, besides I couldn't help it if Ron pants fell and it laughed itself to pieces."

"Do we have to talk about that." Complained Ron

"Hey Kim when you get to the airport take the plane to Alaska. Drakken's new lair is there. Careful Intel says that he has some new help."

"Anything on these new people."

"Nothing, its like they popped out of nowhere. The only thing we have on one of them is his knick name, The Crusher."

"Well with a name like that I'll be sure to be careful."

Over the sky's of Alaska

"Hey Kim doesn't it seem weird that a flight that should normally take 3 hours only takes 3 seconds."

"Don't question it just be thankful for the power of an author."

"So true."

"Hey Miss Possible were over the target site right now."

"Great thanks."

Kim and Ron parachuted out of the aircraft and landed onto the ground.

"Hey I thought this was Alaska shouldn't there be lots of snow and penguins and stuff."

"Ron penguins live in Antarctica and its spring time here."

"Oh."

It was only a short walk to Drakkens lair and only two guards to meet Kim and Ron at the front door.

"You know you'd think that by now Drakken would have learned to beef up security a little bit."

"Oh this time I'm not going to be putting up a fight. This time I want you to find me." said Drakken over a loud speaker

"Well nice to know this isn't a trap." Said Ron

"Of course it's a trap Ron. But don't worry were going to spring it."

"It's called a joke KP."

Kim and Ron walked through Drakken's lair with the up most caution. However nothing came until they reached the innermost working of his lair. Once there they saw his new plan. Near the roof was what looked like a laser generator.

"Hello Kim Possible and what ever your name is."

"Oh come on its Ron Stoppable how hard can a three letter name be."

"Yes well whatever Yo."

"Hey before the fighting starts how about you tell us what your latest scheme is." Said Kim

"Right well with this new anti-speech impediment Laser I will easily eliminate the word any accent from person, and with any accent gone I will finally be able to take over Canada."

"Ok this scheme make about as much sense as the rest of them do." Said Kim

"Grrrr SHEGO."

"On it Dr. D."

Shego leapt into the middle of the duo and started having at it with Kim. A flurry pf punches and kicks that Kim was able to easily dodge.

"So Kim what this I hear of you getting your ass kicked by some guy?"

"Just some new guy making a name for himself no one you need to thin about."

"Oh I don't know I'm sure I can beat him, unlike you."

Kim responded to that retort with a solid right hook that sent Shego flying through the air. The punch angered Shego enough to ignite her hands and she now had a new weapon against Kim.

"Crusher go destroy errr that boy who's name escapes me at the moment."

Out in the distance you can hear the said boy scream out "Its Ron."

"No, he's not who I'm here for."

"What do you mean? Hey what are you doing?"

"If he won't come willingly then I'll draw him out."

He moved over to Drakkens Deathray and punched in a few buttons.

Target Acquired. Target Shego and Kim Possible.

"Shego RUN."

Drakken tried to move the man but he just batted Drakken away and pressed the fire button.

A pillar of energy rushed toward the two combatants as they tripped over each other in an attempt to dodge the blast. The blast engulfed the two women.

"Shego/Kim." Yelled both men

'So this is what it will take to draw you out' thought the Crusher

When the blast subsided there was Kim and Shego still alive. But there was also John with an energy shield surrounding all three of them.

Well that's it hope you enjoy it. Amazing what I can produce when I'm stuck on the bitch job for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible so please don't sue me

John Fights

With the energy shield dissipating John just stood there taking in his surroundings.

"Truce?" asked Shego

"Why do you want a truce?" wondered Kim

"Oh don't worry Kimmy its just until we beat this guy. Then we can continue with me killing you."

"Truce."

Kim and Shego leapt into the air and tried to get he drop on Crusher. With only a simple swipe on one of his mighty arms he simply blew Kim and Shego away. The two women were blown back and hit a wall, knocked out.

"Drakken, Ron take Kim and Shego and get out of here, this is something I have to take care of alone."

"I don't think so."

Crusher leapt from one side of the building to the other and destroyed the only way out of the room.

"Well John it seems that the only way out is blocked."

"Why are you doing this Crusher this is just between the five of us?"

"They have a right to know what there new ally is like, what kind of a monster is standing by there side while they fight there enemies. The thousands that you have killed for a cause that was never your own, the monstrous acts that you have done, oh and lets not forget the billions that you will destroy if you mission succeeds."

"SHUT UP."

The Crusher lept forward while throwing a punch aimed directly at John. John lept back, however it wasn't in time because the force from the punch sent John back and into the far wall.

"Never interrupt me." said the Crusher

John instantly immerged from the dust and almost flew toward the Crusher. John threw a single punch that connected with Crushers right side of his jaw, Crusher only took a few steps back.

"That is sick and wrong."

alright alright alright I'm sorry this chapter is so dang short. But anyway please R/R


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible so please don't sue me

Cold Confessions

Drakkens lab was being decimated, not by a vast army of marines or by Ron bumbling ways, but by two combatants. Well to be more accurate John would attack only to have the Crusher punch him into the nearest well, making a nice size hole too.

'Damnit there has to be a way to get through his defenses.' thought John

"Come on now John I know your better then this."

"You saying the can get better." said Ron

Ron and Drakken had decided to take the two fallen women and find a nice safe place to hide while the two duked it out.

'His physical abilities are maxed out, but he does possess other abilities.' thought the Crusher

'Should I unleash this beast to stop a monster? But if I do I might unleash my own monster.'

"Come on John you know you want to." said the Crusher, "I know you want to unleash your inner monster."

"NEVER."

John launched himself with a flurry of punches and kicks with such a speed that even shocked the Crusher, however once he regained his composure he was easily able to grab his arm and pin him against the wall. Crusher unleashed a series of punches that had poor John lying in the middle of a very big hole. However as this was going on John's shirt became torn, insert fangirls screams lol sorry couldn't help myself and what was hanging on the end of a simple leather band necklace was a golden diamond ring. Crusher stopped his attack the moment he saw the ring.

"I see you still wear it. The very same ring you gave to marry my daughter. Sigh it is indeed funny how it was suppose to be you to marry her but yet it was him who killed her. You know John its not because of anger that I'm going to kill you, its cause I pity you. Don't worry just think about it this way, at least you'll be happy with her."

"Heaven doesn't open its gates to monsters."

Crusher threw John, who landed like a sack of potatoes.

"If this is how you want to die then so be it."

Out of nowhere a small rock hit the Crusher in the head.

"What the?" Object of all different sizes and shapes began floating off of the ground by some unknown force.

"I won't deny it, the time of my death is near. But I will not die before I've completed my mission. But remember Crusher you've forced my hand."

All of the stones, pipes and various other objects were instantly being thrown at the mountain of a man all at once. Crusher was punching and blocking almost every object, but what he didn't see was that John had come from behind. John landed a punch directly into the solar plexus of the Crusher. But what was truly odd was that there seemed to have been a shockwave that, for the first time, sent the crusher into a wall.

"I see you've learned how to use you physic abilities to enhance you physical abilities."

"I've learned a lot in the past two years."

"I'm wondering is that it. Is that all that you have, because if it is it's no wonder he gave you that scar."

"Are you sure you want to see what I'm really capable of."

"Of course."

"Have it your way then."

Well here it is chapter 11. Anyway don't be afraid to give me any kind of constructive criticism cause I know I need it. Anyway please R and R


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible so please don't sue me

Monster Within

As John stood with a feral smile upon his lips he stared down his opponent.

"You want to see what I'm truly like. You want to see the very power that has killed thousands of your troops."

"Bring it."

All light in the surrounding area seemed to dim as if loosing power. Dust and debris began moving and surrounding John. The capillaries inside John's eyes burst giving then a red appearance. All those who didn't posses psychic abilities all they would have seen almost nothing. However one person did and he was scared shitless.

'Damn who the hell knew he was like this. This is the power that can destroy entire armies in a single swipe. I'm not ready for this.'

An older female voice sounded in the back of John's mind.

'John, John please don't unleash it, please don't become him again.'

'I….can't…..control it much……longer.'

With a mighty scream everything that was surrounding John exploded away from him and settled back to the ground. John was standing, breathing calmly.

A hoarse deep voice made its presence known in John's mind.

'Kill, kill them all, let them all burn in the fires of your hatred and vengeance.'

'No don't do this your better then this John.'

John was so engulfed with his own rage that he couldn't even see straight. Everything was a blur as he tried to regain his balance. However there was one thing he could see clearly, The Crusher.

"Prepare to die Crusher."

John moved with a speed that the Crusher could have even imagined. If it wasn't for sheer luck he would have likely been killed just by his first punch. The Crusher had managed to move in just the knick of time or else the big hole that john left behind would have been him.

'Amazing just a mere nudge of his powers and he did something like that.'

The Crusher leapt from various objects in an effort to run. Finally he found a ledge on the wall. The crusher punched a massive hole and ran off into the wilderness.

While the Crusher thought that this was a directed attack at him, however it couldn't have been farther from the truth. John was trying to put this monster back where he belonged.

'Kill, kill kill them all.'

'No, NO, NOOOOO.'

John fell to his knees, screaming, pounding the ground in an effort to regain control of himself again.

'What in the name of Bueno Nacho is going on.'

Ron and Drakken had watched the whole events in horror. Well at least Ron thought it was him and Drakken. It seems that during the events Drakken had carried Shego and had escaped using the only escape pod at his disposal.

Ron set Kim down and ran over to John, believing that he can help John.

John grabbed Ron and shoved him against the wall. His hand into a balled fist, with a look of insanity and murder on his face.

'John don't do it, if you do this then everything that those people died for will be for nothing.'

'I'm trying to control him.'

Ron was scared for his life, for the very first time he was aware of his own mortality. Here was this person about ready to kill him and he was smiling about it. But the odd thing is that he seems to be at odds with himself.

John threw Ron away and started screaming, screaming to calm his bloodlust. After a good five minutes John seemed to calm down. Ron, against his better judgment, went closer to John. John grabbed Ron and pulled him closer.

"Please listen to me, I don't care if you hate me after this is all over. The only thing I want you to know is that no matter what you see or hear I'm your ally, all the way to the end."

Well here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Plz R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible so plz don't sue me

By the campfire

A giant of a man was kneeling on the ground, panting from the long run.

"Hard to believe that he has that much power, I thought only my master had that much power, no wonder he's the demon of death."

"I thought I had told you to not kill him." said a dark and covered figure

The man was clad in a black hood and trench coat, not a single feature of his face could be seen.

"My Lord." said The Crusher as he got down to one knee, still towering over the smaller man.

"You deliberately disobeyed me, and what's worse you put those two in danger."

"But my lord I thought it would help our cause if he were eliminated."

"I told you to leave him alive. But yet you went against me anyway, you are of no more use to me."

The man pulled out a red glowing sword, which looked exactly like the lotus blade. The man slowly walked toward the Crusher, like a predator stalking his prey.

"No my lord it doesn't have to come to that, please I beg of you."

Back at Drakken's lair

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron

"I'm sorry this isn't the time or place to be discussing such things."

"What do you mean by…"

"I think you should answer that." stated John

As if on queue Kim's Kimmunicator made itself known.

"Ok that's so sick and wrong."

With Kim still on his shoulder Ron reached into one of Kim's cargo pockets and pulled out her Kimmunicator. With the push of a single button Wade's face appeared stuttering incoherent words.

"K whoa Wade calm down and take a deep breath." said Ron

"Ron what's going on over there? The chip in Kim say's she's unconscious and my scanners were picking up two massive energy sources, and one of grew beyond any chart that I can make up. And its getting worse whatever that energy source was just caused one of the worst storms in recorded history, you have to find shelter now."

"Ahh man can't you get someone to come out and get us?"

"No one is willing to come out that far with the storm so close."

"My shelter's not far from here."

John pointed in a easterly direction. John reached onto his belt and pulled out a simple pouch and a small silver object and handed them to Ron.

"Go in that direction, walk until you see a cave, that's my shelter, inside you should find enough wood and food for at least a week, more then enough to outlast this storm. Inside the pouch you'll find two blankets and this can be used to make a fire."

"And where will you be?"

"Simple, I'll be hunting down the Crusher."

Before Ron could say anything else John leapt in the direction that the Crusher had left and was gone.

The trek there wasn't very long it was just tedious with Kim still knocked out, but it was easy to find. As Ron was setting Kim down she started to show sign's of stirring.

"Ummm Ron what's going on?"

"KP?"

"Ron what happened? Last thing I remember was that giant laser heading toward me and Shego but John saved us, and then nothing."

"Well you and Shego tried to attack the Crusher but got knocked out in the process. John managed to fight him off."

"Where's John now?"

"He's out looking for the Crusher."

"Well, not anymore."

John crawled through the cave entrance and sat down on the opposite side of Kim and Ron. For several hours the three people sat in silence.

"So, um John mind if we ask you a few questions?" asked Kim

"Hmm, what? Oh sorry I was thinking."

"Mind if we ask where the food is?" asked Ron

"Look up on that ledge there, you should find a duffel bag."

Ruffus climbed the wall and pushed a black duffel bag off the ledge and landed in Ron's lap.

"Alright Rufus."

As the young boy and naked mole rat ate on the food Kim threw John a questioning look.

"So John what have you been up to for the past few months?" asked Kim

"No offence, but that's none of your business."

"Fair enough, Mind if I ask if you found the Crusher?"

"Yea, well what was left of him."

"Is he dead?"

"I doubt he's alive after being chopped into a thousand pieces."

"That's horrible. Why on earth would a person kill another human being."

"Who knows? But either way the world is better off with him dead."

"How can you say something like that?"

"Simple, I just did."

"But I mean how could you want somebody to die. Aren't you supposed to be one of the good guys?"

"You put to much emphasis on if a person is a good guy or a bad guy. Perhaps a person is just a person with his or her own motives."

Kim sat there in complete silence trying to control her anger at this guy.

"Um so John how old are you?" asked Ron, in desperate need of changing the subject

"I'm 22, how about you two?"

"Were both 16." answered Ron

As the two teens and young adult continued there conversation Ron was beginning to notice something about John. For just a second John's skin color changed from the usual skin color to a dark red and where there was once smooth skin became small spines in perfect row all over his body. However the truly odd thing is that while he can see this new from of him he can also see the older him at the exact same time.

"Something wrong Ron?" asked John

"What? Me? No, thing at all." said Ron

"Really." said John as he threw Ron a smirk

'So he is awakening.' thought John

'Yea but it's only the beginning and I don't think that he'll be ready in time.'

'Don't forget mom I started out small and I had even less time before I had to get ready.'

'John when you first awakened you emptied the contents of an entire lake.'

'What I had to start out some where.'

'Seriously, John, I don't think he'll be ready in time. You may have to kill him.'

'I'll decide that when the time comes, not before.'

'It's better to kill him then the alternative.'

'Don't remind me.'

"Alright everyone lets get some sleep. I have a feeling were going to be here for a while." said John

Kim, Ron, John and Rufus all lay down and tried to catch what little sleep a cold stone floor would afford them. Kim and Ron huddled together with Rufus in between the two in an effort to try and get what warmth they could muster while John, in his own environmentally controlled suit, just simply rested his back against a wall and closed his eyes and entered a dreamless sleep. Somewhere in the middle of the night John felt the presence of someone waking up and moving.

"John wake up." said Ron while lightly shaking John

"What do you want?"

"Where's the Lotus Blade?"

"It's safely hidden where no one will be able to find it."

"What did you do to it, why can't I summon it anymore?"

"Simple, the blade has chosen its wielder."

"What do you mean 'The blade has chosen its wielder'?"

"A prophecy is coming true."

"What prophecy?"

"I'll leave you to figure that out for yourself. Now if you're done interrogating me I would really appreciate it if you would let me get some sleep."

Deciding to leave it alone for now Ron resumed his previous sleeping position with his back against the wall facing Kim with the little pink blob known as Rufus in-between them. As the two teens lied there John couldn't help but look at the two and get a sense of something he hadn't felt in a long time.

'There's still hope.'

Well after a very long leave of absence here I am with a new chapter. Ok I probably owe you an explanation of the reason why I've been gone for so long, to do that I just give you a simple mathematical equation. Xbox 360 + Oblivion me with very little time to write or have a life.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible so plz don't sue me and let me keep what little money I have.

One of many

When Kim and Ron woke up from there slumber they found that the food was gone, John no where to be found and a nice size hole through the wall of snow that had formed over the mouth of the cave.

"So John decided to go before we could thank him." said Kim

"Well guess its better this way."

"Oh really Ron what makes you say that?"

Images of John holding Ron against a wall with a look of murderous insanity on his face and the words he said afterward danced through his head.

"John might have other things to do. Things he might not want us to know."

Several miles away in a remote part of the wilderness there was a small log cabin, in it lived a giant of a man, although compared to the late Crusher he was still a small man, but still over 6ft 5in and well over 300lbs of muscle and fat he was a mountain of a man.

"Man what caused the freak storm." said the man as he walked out of his cabin with his axe in his hand.

"Yea, sorry about that, I tend to do that when I'm made angry." said John

"Hey you need help with something."

"Well, no, you see I'm not looking for help, I'm looking for you."

"Really I find that hard to believe because I don't know you."

"Hmm granted you don't know who I am but you do know what I am."

"What?"

"Take a second look and you'll be able to tell what I'm talking about."

The huge man used what little psychic he had to see if what he said was true. Once he saw the very same thing that Ron had seen just hours earlier, the red and black with small spines made itself known.

"So, the rumors about you are true, you really do exist."

"Yep."

"So, you're everything that we've hoped for. But you weren't created where you? Too bad you don't know anything about us."

"Actually I know everything about you, which is exactly why I'm here to kill you."

"You won't have the chance."

The big man pulled another axe from behind him and started to charge John. However before the man was even halfway the man's head exploded in a shower of blood, bone and brain matter.

"I'm not really in the mood to fight you." said John as the man's dead body fell to the snow with his body still twitching from the sudden shock of losing its mind.

John walked over and grabbed the man by his right ankle and dragged his dead body inside his cabin. John tore open all of his gasoline canisters and pored them all over his cabin and light it fire.

"Well now that that is over with time to find my next target."

John brought up his forearm and pressed a small part of his arm and the HUD started displaying images through the contacts in his eyes.

"Nearest target is 3211 miles due west." told the computer indicating it with a red blip on a video map.

"Great it'll take me at least three day to get there. Ahhh why do they have to be so damn far away?" said John to completely no one but himself

"Alright then activate cold weather gear and regulate temperature."

John's suit suddenly puffed out to make room the extra insulation.

"Well I'm not going to get there just by standing still." said John, "And man do I love this battlesuit."

'He was just the first of many that's going to die, wasn't he John.'

'Yea mom he was.'

'You know I don't approve of you killing innocent people.'

'Mom we both know he was far from innocent.'

'But he hasn't done anything.'

'But we know what he was involved in, and that justifies it.'

'John, sometimes the end doesn't always justify the means, and I hope you learn this before it's too late.'

More then 1000 miles north from where John was a single explorer had finally found the doorway he had been searching so long for.

"This is it, this is the one thing I have spent most of me life and all of my family fortune for." said the middle age man as he opened the wooden doors and walked down the stone staircase. After a several minute walk down the stairs he finally came upon a very large chamber. Large pillars kept the ceiling up and were so numerous that they stretched beyond the man's sight, they stretched so far in each direction that he couldn't even see the torches that decorated the pillars that he couldn't even see the fires. Blood covered the floor to an unknown depth and stretched as far as his eyes could see.

"This is the room of war, all the blood that has been spilt from war over the centuries collects here? If this is the room then the blade must be here."

A faint red light could be seen through the pitch darkness indicating where the blade was.

"There it is."

The man walked down the last few steps and then the stench of blood finally hit his nose.

"Man how on earth did that ancient civilization stand this."

The man grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his nose in an attempt to muffle the smell. The man waded through the waist deep pool of blood slowly trekked his way through while trying not to pass out from the powerful smell. After what seemed like forever he finally came upon a small stone island with a glowing red sword standing upon a stone pedestal. The man climbed the few steps sat down on the island, promptly emptied the contents of his stomach and, on wobbly knees, climbed the pedestal to retrieve his prize.

"The Blade of Blood is finally mine." said the man dramatically as he had another piece of cloth to cover his prize.

The man once again waded through untold amounts of blood to get back to the entrance, there the man fell to his knees and tried to control both his excitement and his sudden impulse to empty his stomach despite the fact that he already had.

The man laughed with the excitement of a young kid at Christmas.

"I don't believe this finally after all these long years of searching and the legends are true. The Blade of Blood and the Lotus Blade do exist. Then that means I can finally get that big mansion with the 3 limos and the 5 blonds with big…." The man body was suddenly jerked up and the loud sound of his neck snapping echoed throughout the chamber.

"Thank you Fallen One." said a cloaked man

The man descended the stairs as another, slightly taller man, hooded man walked side by side with the 7 year old known as The Child. The Fallen One let the body fall to the ground and resumed position beside the taller hooded man.

"Finally the pieces are starting to coming together." said the man while holding the two red swords

"You killed the second of our 4 horsemen, were running out of people to kill John."

"It won't matter after these two swords become one I'll have the strength I'll need to kill him."

"But Daddy you promised I could kill him." said The Child

"Don't worry son you'll get your chance."

"Really, then care to explain why you killed War?"

"He put the two of them in danger and you know we need them alive and healthy."

"Who will we send next?"

"You said you wanted a chance didn't you son? Well here it is."

"YAY I'M GOING TO KILL JOHHN I'M GOING TO KILL JOHHN."

"I think you spoil your son."

"Do you have any plans inside that head of yours?"

"I have a few ideas."

Out side of the temple brilliant red light could be seen as the two swords became one.

Well here it is and I hope you enjoyed it. Now I would like to point out a few things about this story. First off for those of you who think that there being confused is a bad thing, don't. That's the way I'm writing it and it boosts my ego a little bit every time a person says 'I'm confused'. Please don't be offended by this I just wanted to get that out and in the open because I'm trying not to turn away people. Secondly, and this one is going to turn a lot of people off I just freaking know it, there is going to be a lot of religion in this story but I'm going to try y best and keep it tasteful and not offend anyone, its not like I'm going to start bashing other religions and say this is the best one of all I'm just using it in my story for it to make some sense. Lastly for those of you who figured out where the opening lines are to my story congrats and here's your cookie lol. Now for those of you who want to earn a cookie of there own I would like to propose a contest. As some people know in the story I mentioned the four horsemen and that The Crusher was war. I would like to for everyone to guess what two horsemen The Child and the Fallen One are. Good luck and Please Read and Review.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible so please don't sue me

Homecoming

The flight back to Middleton was thankfully boring as the two teens and naked mole rat had found themselves on sensory overload and the only cure for this was a good long nap. After a several hour plane ride the three found themselves back in there home town of Middleton with parents and friends to greet them.

"KIM" screamed everyone as they crowded with the exception of Mr. Dr Possible who said "KIMMY-CUB"

"Dad would you quite saying that in public."

"What? Can't I say how much I miss my little Kimmy-cub."

"sigh Why do I even try?"

"Um hey how about a little bit of attention for the guy who plays the distraction?"

Ron couldn't help but notice that everyone was crowding around Kim and it left Ron feeling a little rejected. Ron's parents decided to make themselves known by walking around the every increasing circle of Kim's friends and family.

"So Ron how was Alaska?"

"Oh, you know, aside from the fact that Kim was nearly killed from a death ray and that I was nearly killed by a vicious super powered psychopath and the both of us nearly freezing to death, other then that we're perfectly fine."

"Oh umm wow and this is an average mission for you."

"Yea that sounds about right."

"Hey Kim." yelled a blond teenager holding a rather large amount of flowers.

"Josh."

Kimberly walked over to Josh as the two embraced in an affectionate hug. As all the people around watched the two lovebirds were close to each other, no one cared to see the hurtful look in a certain blonde boys eyes.

"So Kim about that movie we were suppose to see yesterday"

"Yea sorry about that Josh couldn't predict a freak snow storm like that."

"It's cool, how about we go out tonight?"

"Daddy?" asked Kim with a pleading look on her face

"Fine by me, just be sure to be home by 10."

Kim practically grabbed Josh and ran out of the airport.

"Wow look like she really wanted to go out on that date?" commented Mrs. Possible

As everyone was watching the scene the two tiny terrors were plotting there older sister's demise.

Several hours later

After pending a considerable amount of time simply getting dressed Josh and Kim decided that the first course of action should be to get something to eat.

"So umm Kim what have you been up to for the past few days?"

"Well aside from stopping Dr. Drakken on a regular basis I've been pretty busy with homework. How about yourself?"

"Well our class just started painting some of the walls on the local homeless shelter and I was personally put in charge of the design."

As the young couple talked the rest of the meal, they didn't notice that the head waiter had appeared beside them.

"Excuse me Miss Possible."

"Yes."

"These two gentlemen say they are with you."

Jim and Tim suddenly appeared from behind the waiter and rushed to take the other two seats at the table.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Mom and Dad had to go to work." said Jim

"And Ron had to go to a family festival of some kind." finished Tim

"And you to just decided, on your own, that you would come here and crash my date."

"Oh don't worry about it Kim it's perfectly alright for them to come along."

"Oh no Josh..."

"Come on Kim he said it's perfectly alright." said Jim

"Yea besides it's not like you're about to start kissing him are you?" said Tim

"Ewwwww." said the both of them simultaneously

"Go home now."

"Don't worry about it Kim, how bad can they be?" 1 A/N

Twenty minutes later Kim regretted him ever saying those words. After the boys ordered there meal they decided to test out there latest invention on the other people in the restaurant. There invention turned out to be a ray that would turn the color of any clothes into a sickly green color and turn there skin bright purple. After they said they were sorry and said that they would fix it, well instead of sickly green and bright purple instead they made everyone clothes white and had thick, curly, black hair grow out of every patch of skin on there body. An hour and 3 tries later everyone told them to stop when there skin color was fine but there cloths were a headache inducing yellow. After only five minutes the boys had gotten bored and decided who could belch there ABC's the longest and the loudest. Jim won at the cost of annoying half of the guests. By this point in time the waiter had brought them their food and the boys plowed into there meal with unbridled eagerness. Bones, silver ware, and broken plates went flying and Kim was sure her face was redder then her hair and Josh was taking it all in stride. He just sat there and enjoyed there antics as they tried to make his date with her as bad as possible. After there meal was over they paid the bill for the food and the broken plates they made a hasty retreat.

"Hey Kim, why don't we go for a walk in the park?" asked Josh

"I don't know with these two around?"

"Don't worry we'll be good." said Jim

"We promise." said Tim

Much to the surprise of Kim the two boys were very well behaved, soon after they arrived the two disappeared and haven't been heard from for quite a bit of time.

"Say Kim I was if I could ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Why do you do it? I mean why do you go around helping people for free?"

"I don't really know why I do it. It just feels like the right thing to do, if I don't do it then someone else will, and they might get hurt in a situation where I wouldn't and I don't think I could live with that on my mind."

"But this world has enough heroes' and you've saved plenty of lives. When do you think you've done enough and decide to hang up the Kimmunicator?"

"I don't know, I don't think I ever will. I mean yea sure one day I'll give it up but I don't see it any time soon. I'm having too much fun right now just to give it all up now. What will happen to the super villains I've fought when I'm done. Why are you even asking me this Josh?"

"Well because I want to understand why you do this day in and day out. Look I still support you and what you're doing but I'm just asking you to be careful that's all."

Before Kim could even give a response a bright light appeared and a bleary image showed itself. After a few seconds the image focused itself and the movie presented itself. It was Kim first bath.

"BOYS."

Somewhere in the frozen tundra of Russia 2 A/N

I standby and watch as my target walked to his car followed by his little escorts. I believe the rank he hold would be considered a two star general followed be two privates in there respective body armor. Of course they were his body guards and one of there duties was to start his car for him in case it was rigged with a car bomb. To bad this time it is and the poor fool wouldn't even know what hit him. As the first private entered his car and started it with absolutely no problem, so of course they would relax and the poor bomb dogs wouldn't smell a thing because the bomb was hidden inside the gas tank to hide the smell of the explosives. It seems that no matter what country your in there generals all seem to be in the same degree of shape, namely there all over weight, not enough for there bosses to notice but enough for them to have a fairly large gut. It's a good thing to because the pressure plate under his seat is rigged to explode the bomb after a certain amount of weight has been put on the seat of the driver side car, and this general weighs more then either of the privates with there armor on. Imagine the sever security hazard presented by eating to much food and drinking to much vodka. Ah amazing how two pounds of c-4 can produce a nice explosion.

"Targets 2, 3 and 4 have been eliminated." said the female voice programmed inside my battlesuit

'You know John you don't have to become a terrorist just to stop them.' said the spirit of my long dead mother

'Do you seriously think they would believe me if I told them the truth about what it is I'm doing.'

'Probably not, I mean after all I was once like her and look what happened to me.'

'Don't remind me, you were killed by the Fallen One, and my soon to be father-in-law became the Crusher because of him killing her. But there's still one thing I don't understand, why haven't you told me who he is yet?'

'You're not ready to know, all I will tell you is this. What he is doing is against his will, he is an innocent victim in this and he would welcome his death, all that he's waiting for is you.'

'You do know that doesn't help me very much.'

'Well that's all I'm going to tell you.'

"Where's my next target?" said John trying to change the subject

"Hong Kong Island, The target is a Janitor for the Mitusutuki Company for ten years and has exclusive access to the building." 3A/N

"Alright contact a local airport and see is you can get us tickets there and contact the usual guy and get us another passport with a different identity. The last one turned out to be a murder wanted in the United States."

"Acknowledged."

'Do you think God will forgive you John?'

'Remember I'm nothing, I exist beyond his power and I'm fixing a mistake that was made.'

'But do you think you'll be allowed into heaven once you're done killing them all.'

'You know what I am; God will never allow a person like me in, so any kind of redemption is pointless.'

'No one is beyond redemption, not even you. I thought she taught you that?'

'And you believed her? I thought you didn't believe in god?'

'No I've always believed in god, especially when you were born.'

'Why? Cause of what I am.'

'Yes.'

'Well nice to know I'm living proof that god does exist.'

'Don't you have a plane to catch?'

"Hey have you ordered those tickets yet?"

"Yes, your plane will leave Hong Kong the day after tomorrow; do go enjoy the local tourist attritions."

"Lovely, what is there to do in a frozen wasteland like Russia?"

1 A/N famous last words huh wouldn't you agree

2A/N this portion of it is done in John's POV

3 A/N Yea I just made up the name and if there really is a company with that name sorry it was just pure conquensedence and is not meant to offend anyone.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible so please don't sue me

Returning to Normalcy

"SHEGOOOO." Yelled the light blue skinned fanatic Dr. Drakken

"What is it now Drakken?" Said the green skinned female mercenary

"We need a new plan, something good, and something powerful. Shego I was wondering if you would"

"How many times have I told you NO CLONES."

"Alright then fine but then who else am I going to clone. After all the time I tried to clone Kim possible didn't work out to well."

"What about somebody else. After all there are other heroes besides Kim Possible in the world you know."

"Ah ha that's it you've done it Shego. Quick get me some DNA of that fellow who took on the Crusher."

"Ok first off I never saw him, yea I was knocked out remember. And second we don't even know who or where he is."

"Oh really now are you so sure about that, here Shego."

A black and white picture of a third world airport showed itself. On it was a single man that the picture was focusing on.

"He was last seen in a Hong Kong airport. Unfortunately though he passed there inspection and disappeared before security could detain him."

"Oh really and what did they want to detain him for."

"Oh I don't know something about killing a two or three star General."

Shego was impressed with this man; very few people could kill a three star general and get away Scot free. The fact that he did it and escaped to another country and then disappeared into the crowd was quite commendable. If there was anyone who was worthy of being cloned it was certainly him.

"Ok I'll do this little deed for you, but this time I want double the normal rates for something like this."

"It's not that big of a chore all I'll need is a strand of hair or skin call sample."

"Look Dr. D this guy is abnormal even for me. Do you remember what those two did to your last base? I'm still sore from that time the Crusher punched me and this guy went toe to toe with him, and by the way what is his name?

"His name is John I think and he ever hit you, the wind he produced was what knocked you out."

"Even more reason for me to get more money from this. Imagine if this guy caught me? Would you really want me to be killed just to get you a single hair?"

That did it! Shego knew fully well that Drakken has a crush on her and he would do anything to make sure she would never get hurt. Of course she only admitted to herself that she liked him to but was fully aware that it wouldn't go anywhere because he was simply too old for her.

"Ahh fine I'll double your pay for this one."

"Great Dr. D I'm off."

Back in Middleton Kim Possible's life returned to normal. She stopped Duff Kiiligan from turning all the islands of Hawaii into a giant gulf course before breakfast. Not to mention that she still hasn't forgiving her brothers for doing what they did to her on her date with Josh. Her brothers had beaten a hasty retreat after she had found them hiding in the trees and chased them off into the night.

"So Kim when do you think you'll see John again?" asked Monique

"Hopefully never again, I'm still wondering what he did to me the first time we met."

Ron went absent today for the strangest reason; his mom said they have friends from Japan over. But Kim knew very well that they don't have any friends in Japan and Kim could have sworn she saw a girl in his house.

Back at the Stoppable's residence Ron was going historical over how confusing the situation is becoming and the fact that Yuri traveled 15,000 miles to tell him this instead of just emailing him.

"So what you're telling me is that this guy might know Money Kung Fu?"

"Yes, When Sensei fought John he noticed that he was moving in ways that only a person who has mastered Monkey Kung Fu could do."

"But he could be wrong? Other styles have moves that are very similar to your style."

"Yes this is why I am here."

"Uhh mind running that by me one more time?"

"Your friend Kim Possible-san has also been in a fight with him and was defeated with only one move. If she were to tell me where he hit her I will be able to tell is he used monkey Kung Fu on her or not."

"Alright but why is it important if this guy knows Monkey Kung Fu or not?"

"Because only you and Lord Monkey fist are the only two non-Japanese people who know Monkey Kung Fu. IF he does know than that means that one of his former students has gone against his wishes and has taught a student in our arts."

"Ok and if he does know it?"

"Then we must find out who his master is and discipline him."

"Something tells me I don't want to know after that."

"I think its best you not know."

The next day Ron returned to school with a friend. Yuri was surprised to find out that in American schools you don't have to wear a uniform and don't have to bow when the teacher enters the room. However the minute she walked through the doors she was instantly bombarded with guys from all over the popularity ladder.

"I see your friend is quite popular with the boys."

"Yea that Yuri for ya. Hey umm Kim Yuri really wants to meet you, she's a big fan of you."

'More likely your a big fan with her and you want to brag that your friends with Me.' thought Kim

"Sure why not."

After school the group met up at the usual place.

"So Kim-san I heard you once took on a known terrorist?"

"You'll have to be more specific, I take on terrorist all the time."

"A man known only as John."

"Wait he's a terrorist."

"Yes, here a newspaper article on him."

Yuri pulled out an article out of her pocket, which was of course written in Japanese.

"Ok how about translating this for those of us who only speak English." Said Monique

"Oh gomen." said Yuri while having a slight reddish tint to her cheeks.

"Gomen?" asked Kim

"Sorry." explained Ron

"The man who has been identified as simply John is wanted for the killing of four people of different backgrounds. His known cases are an assistant manager of a McDonalds, a farmer, and a two star general. These three cases are located in and around Moscow Russia. The latest killing is a simple janitor in Hong Kong. It goes on to say where he's been spotted and where he might go."

"Wow Kim looks like you're lucky to be alive if you took on a guy this crazy."

"Yea I guess his little trick didn't do the job it was supposed to."

"What did he do?" asked Yuri

"I don't know exactly. When I woke up my neck, shoulder and stomach was hurting."

"Can you point to where exactly?"

Kim pointed to the spots one her that were hurting. Yuri had made a mental note of where she pointed. After school Ron was walked Kim home and rushed Yuri and he home to find out the answer.

"Well?"

"He knows it; those points on the body are very precise, only a person trained in our arts can possible knows where to press and how much pressure to put on them."

"Ok and what does putting to much pressure on them have anything to do with it."

"It could kill them."

"Oh, so how many people know this move?"

"Very few, the only reason I was entrusted with this knowledge is because I need it for my investigation."

"Ok so how many people know it?"

"It's only giving to someone who is going to become the successor to the previous teacher."

"Ok and who is that?"

"It was Lord Monkey fist so that rules him out. I must talk to sensei before I continue."

Unknown island country in the Philippines

After I managed to kill that janitor my next target's an even bigger pain in the ass. He's a spoiled son of a corp. empire and he's in some little island country whose name I can't remember and I don't want to. He's only here for the beaches, parties and the women. Too bad that he's going to get killed by attending a party through one of the small army of women who follow him around on a constant basis. To bad for that 13 year old girl, that's also topless, serving him his usual drink with a 'special' ingredient. Little tip I picked up from the Russian Gov't during its Soviet Union day's. Give a person a little plutonium in there food or drink and they will die within three days. Of course I put enough in it to kill an elephant, I crushed the metal and put it in his drink making it look like it was a normal part of it, I was thankful that what he drinks is loaded other things besides alcohol. He should be dead within the hour. I beat a hasty retreat before the action starts, it wouldn't look good if a known terrorist is caught hanging around while some rich dude's son dies. . 1 A/N

1 A/N in some countries prostitution at that age and younger is legal.

Well here it is. Please R & R


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible so please don't sue me

Sister

Yuri spent the night talking to sensei through a chat room that was commonly used by the school to talk to there parents. When she discovered who was most likely the culprit her face went white with horror.

"So who does sensei think it is?"

"Satashi Sagura he's a kind man who owns a restaurant near the school. I don't see him training a guy like that."

"Why's that?"

"Because he's a man of honor and John has none."

"If that's true then how come he knows your secrets?"

"I do not know."

"Alright come on I think we better head for school before were late."

At school everything was completely normal. Bonnie was a usual pain and Kim was still Kim, although now she seem to have developed a slight case of green eye for Yuri.

Far away on the island of Japan a man returned was walking off of a jet and going through airport security.

"Name sir?" asked a rather short Japanese lady.

"Jarred Klein." said a blond haired man with green eyes

He handed over a faked passport and ID. When it passed John grabbed his duffle bag and walked through the airport completely unnoticed.

'Amazing how beautiful this world is.'

'Well now this is the first time you've sat around and smelled the roses since you started this mission of yours. Having second thoughts?' Said the ever present voice of his long dead mother inside John's head

'No of course not, I'm just going to spend a week here and rest up. God knows I need it.'

'So you, of all people, are going to take a break huh? Wow hell really has frozen over.'

John felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. It was always a sure sign that somebody was following him.

"Well, seems we have company.'

'Who do you think it is?'

'Probably some assassin from the time I killed that spoiled brat.'

'Makes sense, what are you going to do?'

'What do you think?'

'Don't kill this one alright you'll need him for questioning.'

'Alright.'

John led the person through the crowded streets of Tokyo for several hours staying far enough away for the person to see him but not close enough for the person to think that he knows that he's there. After several hours of walking John walked down an empty alleyway stopped, and turned around.

"So your here for me."

"I'm here to take you in for what you did to my school." said the person with a very thick Japanese accent.

Judging from the tone of voice and body shape she was clearly a woman. His guess her age would be early to mid twenty's and was half a head shorter then him. Any other features were hidden behind the medical mask she was wearing to hide the rest of her face; she was also wearing loose fitting clothes, probably to hide just how strong she is.

'So the old man finally sent someone to come fetch me.'

"Will you surrender?" asked the woman

"You know you're a fool to think you can take me on by yourself." taunted John

"I was specifically trained to fight people like you; I believe I can best you."

"Like me?"

"Physic's."

With that a fairly strong breeze that she had summoned in an effort to show her power.

"Not bad, for a regular human."

John summoned just a small amount of his power, not enough to level the whole city but enough to scare the crap out of everyone in the entire city because they thought they were having an earthquake.

"That's not even half of what I have."

This woman was clearly shaken by what he did. But whoever trained her did a good job because that would have sent most normal people running and instead she stood her ground.

"Just because your mind is more powerful then mine doesn't mean you'll beat me."

The woman's outer cloths almost instantly came off revealing that she had a black ninja outfit underneath and a small assortment of weapons attached to each of the little straps all over her body. However the first things she pulled out were the two small swords that were attached to her legs. The woman charged with both swords swinging. The first strike was a stabbing blow from the sword in her left hand directed to his face, which John dodged by simple moving off to the right. Then another slash came at him with the sword in her right hand and John jumped out of the way with only a cut to his shirt, revealing the battle suit he was wearing underneath. Another stabbing motion came at him directed at his chest this time. John deflected the blow with his forearm, which was protected by the battle suit he's wearing.

"I see you wear armor at all times. That must mean you have a lot of people after you."

"Comes with the life I chose." said John as he dodged another swing directed at his chest

The woman tried to trip him up by sweeping his legs out from under him; John's legs didn't even budge as the force that would have knocked a normal person's kneecap out of place he barely even felt.

"Would you quit dancing around and fight Me." screamed the infuriated woman

"Alright."

This time John charged and ducked a swing intended to take his head. On his way back up John grabbed the woman by her face and drove her to the ground with enough force to knock her out.

She woke up sever hours later to find herself in a room with a splitting headache, all of her weapons removed, and her arms and legs tied together.

"Where am I?"

"Still in Tokyo, and you probably don't know the rules of how this goes, so I'll explain them to you. First I ask a question then you answer, if you don't answer I'll be forced to get mean alright. Ok now what's your name?"

She just sat there in utter defiance with a look that just screamed 'I'm going to kill you the minute I get out of here.'

John slapped her upside the head with enough force to knock her to the ground and send her head reeling with even more pain.

"Name?" asked John in his usual calm voice

"Yuki."

"Alright Yuki was that so hard now. My names John, now who sent you here to kill me?"

"I wasn't sent you to kill you. My blades were coated with a toxin that will simply leave you paralyzed for several days."

"And who sent you?"

She just sat there refusing to answer the question.

"Look I know about you little school hidden all the way in the mountains. In fact that's were I was taught your fighting style."

"That's impossible; Sensei has never taught anyone who wasn't born in Japan."

"What about you're little so called savior Ron Stoppable and lord Monkey fist and besides I thought it was impossible for a woman to learn your ways of fighting."

"Times have changed and Sensei has gotten rid of that old rule. I was the first to be taught and my sister is the second."

"Sister?? Oh you mean that little girl who lost her temper and I had to put down."

"My sisters dead?"

"No, last I saw she was face down in the mud."

"Yuri how could you lose control so easily?" Yuki said in a whisper

"Maybe because I led a one man siege against your school and stole your lotus blade."

"You stole our most precious possession. You should be dead after even holding it."

"Unless of course if I have the mystical monkey magic that your savoir and nemesis has."

"That's impossible there are only two ways a person can have that power with the jade monkeys destroyed."

"Yes I know either if a person passes onto another person on there deathbed or if there a descendent of that person."

"But we've always kept an eye on those that have that power. There's no way you have this power, your lying."

"Well either I'm lying about having it at all or you've been putting to much faith in Ron."

"The Chosen one will wield the lotus blade against the darkness..."

"Yes yes and he will battle the Blade of Blood and decide the fate of all living things."

"Ron Stoppable is the Chosen one, which much is fact and cannot be denied."

"Are you so sure of that? I received my power from a dying friend, and he knew that I would be the one to fight the Blade of Blood."

"It can't be you. He would be a warrior with honor, not a lying dog like you."

"If I had no honor a beautiful Asian girl like you would be in a completely different position and you'd be without your cloths."

"You think I'm afraid of being raped. You're a fool if you think I am."

"No I don't think you're a fool, in fact you're very good at what you do. You've managed to distract me from my questioning.

'Damn.' thought Yuki

"Look here's the deal you just answer my questions and just my questions and I won't have to show you a side of me that you won't like."

"Alright."

"What do you know about me?"

"Only that know our style and you've been killing random people ever since your encounter at my school."

"You think there random killings?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, now it's your turn to ask the questions."

Alright then how was that for ya. Please R & R


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible so please don't sue me

Together

A week has passed and now it was time for Yuri to depart there company.

"Shame you have to go Yuri." said Kim

The time that Yuri spent there Kim got to know her better and eventually the jealousy that she carried for her went away and they became friends.

"Yes, it is a shame Kim-Chan."

"So how long is the ride there?"

"About 15 hours, I'll have plenty of time to read one of the books I got."

"Alright."

Everyone waved goodbye as the young woman walked her way through security. While waiting for the plane to board she noticed one of the local papers carelessly discarded to the side. However what got her interest was one of the people just sitting there reading a news paper? Yuri walked over to the person and sat down.

"Hello Yuri."

"Yuki."

"So what have you found out about John?"

"He does know our style and he knows one of our deepest secrets, and you?"

"Seems that the people he's been killing are not random at all, he's far stronger then anything we can keep up with and he was trained at our school."

"That explains how he knew where to look."

"So what are our options?"

A few days later Kim had to go and save the world from Drakken once again. This time it was a polar ice cap melter.

"You can't stop me this time Kim possible."

"Why does he always say things like that?" commented Ron

"It's the villain pep talk. I'm required to say it every time I take on Kimberly or else I'll lose my license."

"Bad guys have a license?"

"Oh yes it comes with great discounts on machine parts and death rays."

"Can we take this seriously for a minute." said Kim

Kim was surrounded by Drakken's goons. The first one fell after throwing a punch that got him a kick to the head. One by one they all fell but Kim noticed that one of the people she's been expecting hasn't shown up yet.

"Hey Drakken where's Shego." Asked Kim

"She's out on an errand for me. Although she should be back by now, she's had plenty of time by now."

As if by magic the aircraft hanger doors opened and in came a green and black jet that landed with any problems. The side door opened and out came Shego.

"Hey Dr. D I got that sample you wanted. Although it's going to cost a little more then I first thought. Hey what's going on?"

"What do you think, its Kim Possible?"

"Oh right."

Shego's hands flared with green fire as she jumped into the middle of the action and swung at Kim. Kim ducked out of the way and the two women went at each other. Kim tried to kick Shego's feet and she jumped out of the way, Shego fired a few bolt of plasma. Kim rolled out of the way and charged Shego before she had even touched the ground. As the two women came closer a sudden explosion rocked them father apart.

"Rufus you should know better then to touch the second row purple button on the top most panels. That's where Drakken always keeps the base self destruct button."

"Opps my bad."

"Thanks to your mole rat were all going to die." screamed Dr. Drakken

"Naked mole rat." corrected Ron

Alarms sounded and as the few conscience men carried there fallen and made a mad rush for the escape pods. Shego grabbed Drakken and ran toward her jet.

"We gotta get out of here." Stated Shego

"But what about the sample?" whined Drakken

"It's still on the jet."

Shego threw Drakken in the jet and ran in, a few seconds later the engines revved up and the jet was airborne. Shego use the only two missiles to blow open a hole in the door and kicked in the after burner to leave the base.

"Great now what do we do?" asked Ron

"Duh we get out of here." screamed Kim

The two teens ran for all they were worth toward the hole Shego made. Debris was thrown everywhere as the explosions rocked Drakkens old lair. As the cross beams and boulders fell Kim and Ron, with Rufus in Ron's cargo pocket, dodged everything as they zig zaged there way. When they had finally made there way there the final big explosion detonated as they jumped sending them hurling out of base and falling down the small cliff with a very deep river at the bottom. They straightened out there bodies in an effort to minimize the damage they'll receive, accompanied with Ron's screaming they hit the water making a giant splash. There bodies were swept with the strong current as they tried to keep there heads above the water. Kim was so tired that she hardly noticed that she was starting to sink.

"Kim hang on I'm coming." said Ron

Ron swam his way toward Kim and held her close as they were swept down stream. Ron was able to grab a rock that was sticking out of the river and clung to it. However Kim was beginning to get away from him, not having the strength to hold on to anything. Kim was pulling away as Ron held onto her arm, then her hand, finally her finger. When Ron thought she was going to get away Rufus came in and grabbed a couple of her fingers as Ron held onto his tail. The pain Rufus was in an enormous amount of pain but he was gladly enduring, then her fingers starting slipping from his grasp. Rufus tried with everything his little body could bring to keep his friend from getting away. However it wasn't enough as Kim's last finger came from his grip and she was swept down stream.

"KIM."

Darkness enveloped her vision as she felt the rushing water over her body and started to feel it enter her lungs. She decided that if she is going to die here at least it was doing something she loved to do.

The next thing she felt was lips on her's as air was brought to her lungs and she felt the water in her lugs being expelled. She coughed up the last bit of water and looked up at the person who saved her life. The man was wearing a black cloak, which also hid his facial features. She heard someone running across the river as the man came to both of his feet. What was truly odd was that she could have sworn she saw a sheath for a katana sword attached to his hip.

Ron had managed to get himself to shore and started chasing after Kim, only to find her safely on the bank with a man giving her mouth to mouth resuscitation. There was nothing odd about it at first, and then he noticed something out of place. The man had wings, white wings. Except they weren't really physically there, more translucent then actually there, just like the time he really looked at John's face.

"Get away from her."

Ron ran toward him and brought his fist back, ready to throw the first punch. However the man suddenly appeared behind him and pinched his neck, Ron was paralyzed from the neck down.

"This isn't the way you're suppose to greet someone who just saved your friends life. Look, I'm not going to hurt you or your friend but I do have a message for you to give to John the next time you see him. I'm sending my son after him, his days of living are coming to an end, and even I can't control him for very long without something to satisfy his bloodlust."

Suddenly the man disappeared into the woods and Ron could move again.

'This isn't good I have to tell Yuri about this.'

Australia, somewhere in the middle of the country

John is sitting on a rock, meditating, waiting for his target to drive by. John had decided to have him thrown off a cliff and make it look like an accident. John sensed him coming in his usual clam, not a care in the world, manner. John made one of his tires explode and earlier he had cut his brake lines so he wouldn't be stopping to change his tire anytime soon. The man was moving from lane to lane trying to regain control of his vehicle. The man and his car went off the cliff and made a spectacular explosion as he died with the car.

"One more down."

'John did you feel that.'

'Yea seems he's sending The Child after me this time.'

'Last time you took him on you were nearly killed.'

'I know I'll have to talk to her again.'

'She won't recognize you this time.'

'I'll just have to convince her I was once one of her students.'

'Good luck with that.'

"Computer, get me some tickets to central Africa."

"Any country in particular."

"Doesn't matter, I can walk the rest of the way."

"Confirmed."

'So any reason you're going back to her.'

'She hasn't told me everything.'

'She'll just spout the same thing again; I'm telling you this for your own good.'

'Mom you remember what happened the last time. He nearly killed me last time I faced him, his brother's and sisters by myself. He's even stronger then all of them combined now.'

'But it's just him now, you killed his entire brother's and sisters, remember."

'Don't remind me.'

'Then why are you going back to her.'

'Cause I have to know a way to beat that technique he uses, once I beat that he'll be nothing.'

'But why are you so determined to beat him.'

"Because, out of all of the four horsemen, he's the only one who scares me.'

Well that's it r&r


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible so please don't sue me

The Old Woman

John was walking toward a local village with the intent of finding some directions.

1 A/N

"Excuse me I was wondering if I can ask you something?"

"Yes."

"I'm looking for a woman"

"Who isn't?"

"A specific woman, she's very old, white hair and skin. You've probably seen her near her hut."

John saw fear enter the man's eyes as he realized who he was talking about.

"You mean the witch."

"Yes."

"If you want to be killed that's your problem. Just go east until you see a sign that will point you in the right direction."

"What sign?"

"You'll know it when you see it."

John walked through the savanna until he came across a sight that he rightly guessed was the sign. On a tree there hanged a freshly skinned male lion with all of its females, cubs and the innards of the male lion littered the ground in a horrific fashion.

'Well that certainly fit's her style.' said John's mom

'This should get interesting.'

John kept walking until he came upon a skin hut with only a few pots and skins outside, nothing much to draw attention to it. John entered it and saw a stone and dirt staircase leading downward, John walk down the staircase that was illuminated only by candle light. The farther he walked the cooler it became, he walked until he came to the main room of the place and saw a large table with a single woman sitting on the opposite of it eating what he probably guessed was the lion he saw earlier, there was a cooking fire near by which indicated that she wasn't eating her food raw.

John walked right to the front of the table, stopped, then dropped to one knee.

"Few people know me well enough to run away from my presence, even fewer know enough to bow before me. Tell me who are you?"

"Use your third eye and you'll know what I am."

"Ahh yes, so you do exist. I have heard whispers through the currents of life about a man who was killing everyone in there order. But I wonder how did you come to know me?"

"I was once your student, you once taught me how to control my abilities to the best of my abilities and you soul bound my guardian to me."

"I thought I sensed a soul bond the minute you walked in. But strangely I do not remember doing such a bond in quite some time, and who was it that I bound to you."

"My mother."

"Did she die giving birth to you?"

"No."

"Then how can you have a guardian who is your own mother. Such a thing is not possible."

"She wanted to become my guardian after she died to protect me."

"Then how come your other guardian's didn't do there job."

"Because I didn't have any."

"Now I see, so because of your rather unique condition you weren't giving any guardian's and instead your own mother elected herself to do the job."

"Yes."

"What proof do you have that you were once an apprentice of mine?"

John let summoned some of his power and focused it on a single point, a human skull on the table, and shattered it. However while it was still in the air John reformed it back into perfect condition.

"Well I see you know that little trick I teach my students. That is enough proof you need. Now tell me what answers you seek."

"There is a child, his power rivals mine and he is so much more destructive then I could ever be. He has an unstoppable bloodlust and he is the only one who scares me. He won't stop at simply killing me, he might kill the Mother."

"So you've found her."

"Yes and if I don't face him he'll upset the balance and everything will no longer exist."

"And if you do face him and lose the same result will happen. Now I can see the problem you have, you want to know how to kill him, obviously if you knew how to do that you'd do it yourself. Is there something stopping you."

"Yes, it's a move he does. There is no way past his defenses and every time I get near him my whole body thrives in pain and my skin starts melting."

"Raw physic energy, that's what you want to know how to beat,"

"Yes."

"There isn't a way to beat it. If you face him you will die."

"But if I don't everyone else will die."

"Then they are not strong enough to earn there lives."

"Please there have to be a way to beat it. As long as you've been alive I'm sure you've learned a way to beat it."

"Yes I am old; I was old when the first one of your race was born from the womb of a woman who you would call Eve. But I cannot know something that doesn't exist."

"Then there is no hope."

"No there isn't, for the Mother or you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You think I didn't sense it the minute you walked through my doors. It radiates off of you like the stench of a rotting corpse. Your hoping to one day finds your own redemption. But I will tell you this, beings like you do not get that luxury, one of which the human have squandered with there selfishness, there greed and there lust. Redemption with god is a lost cause."

"I'm sorry to have come to you and wasted your time."

"You haven't wasted my time young one; in fact you have shown me that all of my suspicions of the human race are right after all. But before you go I do have one question, Have you found the Father yet?"

"No."

John walked out of the hut and back out into the real world with even less hope then he had going in. However after John had left the woman had said these last word.

"Fool I told him how to kill this child and yet he doesn't even see it."

Outside the hut John was making the return trek to the nearest village.

'John, what are we going to do?'

'I don't know, but I'll think of something.'

'If she dies then everything that you've worked for will be for nothing.'

'Then I'll make sure she doesn't die.'

'How, by throwing yourself in front of the first blast that goes her direction? John you know I trained you for war not to be a sacrifice.'

'I'll think of something.'

'John I think it's time to use him.'

'No I won't use him ever again, not after what happened last time.'

'But he'll know a way to kill that kid.'

'Fine I'll use him only as a last resort.'

'Let's hope it doesn't come to that then.'

In Japan the mountain school the students were going about there usual business, going to classes, getting ready for the practice mat, thing of that nature. However today there were three individuals in sensei's room and they were discussing a very serious matter.

"Would you like some honey to go with your tea?" asked Sensei

"No thank you." said Yuri

"I'll have some." said Yuki

She took several tablespoons of honey and poured it into her tea and drank it.

"Ah that's good."

"Now back to the business at hand. What have we learned about this John person?"

"He's stronger then any person alive, he's fighting a war by himself, and he took the lotus blade from us. Sensei he should be killed for his crimes." said Yuri

"But he's also honorable, he only kills certain people and he's helped people in his travels. I just found out about a young girl that was returned to her parents 7 years after she was kidnapped."

"So we have a stalemate, on one side he is nothing more then a killer who will do what ever it takes to get the job done and on the other he is not afraid to help the innocent. I say we observe him and see where this takes us."

"Who will do the conserving?" asked Yuki

"You will, Yuki, you once found him and followed him for quite a distance."

"He led me to a trap."

"Which is more then I can say for everyone else. Fact is that if he wanted you dead you would not be here to speak of it."

"Yes sensei."

Yuki finished her tea, got up and walked out of the room, probably to get ready.

"Sensei why are you choosing my sister to do this?"

"Why are you asking me why I chose her?"

"I'm just afraid for her, that's all"

"You fear her getting killed."

"Yes."

"Don't worry I have seen John's eyes. He's a good person, he won't harm her."

"I still don't trust him."

"You'd be a fool if you did."

1 A/N John can speak there language and I can't so I wrote it in English for simplistic reason's

Well that's it R&R


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible so please don't sue me

Clones

Drakken was working at his Laboratory studying a strand of DNA.

"So what's so special about this guy?" asked Shego

"There are several unknown genes in this guy's code."

"Ok and for the not science people."

"These gene's here."

The computer displayed John's DNA strand and several arrows pointed to specific point on the strand.

"These spots are normally uuencoded and are just filler DNA, except this guy has no junk DNA, everything encoded and everything has a purpose."

"OK and how would this affect the cloning process?"

"Well this could affect it significantly. We could create an uncontrollable monster."

"Ah huh yea that would be bad."

"Your right it would. Let try it and find out."

Drakken practically ran for the cloning machine. However Shego, the only one with common sense, grabbed his hand and stopped him before he could make a very big mistake.

"Ah ah ah Drakken no you don't."

"Ohh come on Shego you never let me have any fun. Besides I took every precaution."

"What? This paper thin sheet of hard plastic. This couldn't even stop Kim Possible what makes you think it would stop some super powered freak of nature."

"That's not the protective measure I took. Inside this empties head is a controlling chip that would give me absolute control over these clones."

"Sounds alright but I want more physical protection incase something does happen."

Not a second after she finished her sentence a 3 ft thick wall of steel dropped around the cloning chamber.

"This is more like It." said Shego in shear amazement

"Good."

Drakken placed the hair strand in the Petri dish and the computer scanned the sample with a green light. Several minutes later the beeps and whirrs of the machine working could be heard throughout the latest lair and steam escaped through the bottom of the steel wall and out came a roar that shook the foundation that threatened to collapse the cave. Drakken and Shego were glued to the video screen as the steam inside the chamber subsided and revealed what was created. The horrid creature was revealed and the two people were shocked at what they created.

"Do you think it's under control?" asked Drakken while putting Shego in-between him and the chamber

"I don't know you're the scientist you find out."

Drakken walked father way and grabbed a microphone.

"Test subjects 1 acknowledge who is your master."

"Dr. Drakken." the creature said in guttural tone, barely audible because his vocal cords were new.

"Who is second in command?" asked Drakken

"Shego."

"Wow what made you thinks to do that."

"Well your better at this fighting thing then I am and I thought that when things are about to get rough you should take over so I can escape."

"How noble of you." said Shego that was dripping with sarcasm

"What? I'm not a fighter that's your job. I'm just support."

"Ok so how many of these clones can you make."

"Well I only have enough materials to make twenty of them so that should be enough for now."

"You want me to get Kim Possibles attention."

"In a short while. For now we have an army to build."

1 A/N

Back in Middleton Kim was stuck with a class she hated the most, Home Ec. Of course it wasn't so bad because her partner happened to be the best cook throughout school. Ron was stirring the ingredients in a bowl when he asked if Kim could work the blender. Needless to say the thing still hated her and it spread its contents all over the wall and the counter.

"See you still maintain you cooking skill Possible." said Mr. Barkin

"Yes sir." said a dejected Kim

"Um excuse me Mr. Barkin?" asked Ron

"Yes Stoppable."

"Sir did you know that this dish requires a small amount of whine, are we even allowed to make this dish."

"It'll be fine Stoppable; it just simply won't have the same zing it has if you do add in whine."

"Ok."

Ron finished stirring and gently placed the batter in the baking pan. Ron gently placed the pan inside the preheated oven and let it bake until it rose to the appropriate height. Barkin cut off a small amount and tasted the baked good.

"Delouse, normally I would give this an A+ but since Possible decided to add an extra decoration to the counter and walls I'll give you an A-."

"Well at least I still have an A." said Kim as she let her head drop into her arms, which were propped on the counter.

"Hey Kim is it just me or have we been kind of slow lately." observed Ron

"What do you mean we stopped Monkey fist from using a satellite to turn every human into chimps and establish himself as king of all monkeys. The day before that we stopped DNAmy from turning an island country into a world resort for her and her turning the local people into cuddle buddies. And two weeks ago we stopped Drakken from melting the polar ice caps in a ransom attempt."

"That's it though we haven't done much else. Mostly going to school and getting some much needed sleep."

"I don't know Ron maybe it's a villain holiday that no one else knows about."

"Guess your right."

Ron and Kim cut into there cake and started eating, sampling what they worked to make.

Somewhere in the city of Rome.

John was sitting at his hotel room waiting on his meal to arrive and his stomach aching in protest at the lack of attention it was receiving. John was fully aware that someone was watching in, he's been aware of it ever since he arrived in Rome. After dispatching with three more targets, an African warlord and two mere mercenaries, he came to Rome to find answers. Answers that he had hoped were buried in the ancient city of a once powerful empire. He didn't find anything and tomorrow he would be off, however not before he got to eat his meal, as soon as they decided to grace him with there presence. For God's sake he's been waiting for over three hours, how long can it take to deliver a pizza. John picked up his phone and dialed for the front desk.

"Hello." Answered the woman at the front desk

"Yes I was what the number for the hotel across the street?"

She gave him the number and he hung up on the woman and picked up the phone and dialed the number she gave him.

"Front Desk." this time a guy answered the phone

"Yes I was wondering if you have a woman staying there by the name of Yuki."

"Let me check please wait one moment."

Several seconds passed and John's impatient was starting to kick in again.

"Yes sir she is staying here. Her room number is 217."

'That sounds about right, that room is looking right at this hotel and it low enough for a person to not take any notice.' said him Mom

"I was wondering if you could patch me to her room please."

"Of course one moment please."

A second passed and the phone was ringing. It rang for several seconds before someone picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey you know if you wanted to keep an eye on me all you had to do was ask."

"Excuse me."

"Look Yuki I know that old man sent you to look after me and all I'm offering is a meal with the person your suppose to look after. What better way to keep an eye on him then is less then 5 ft from him?"

"I'm not supposed to socialize with the person I'm charged with looking at."

"Look I ordered enough food for two and I don't like to waste so why don't you come up here and enjoy something besides that bowl of rice I see your about to eat and have some company too, its pizza."

Yuki thought about this for a second, on one hand she wasn't to have any contact with him at all. Of course on the other hand pizza does sound allot better then the 1000th bowl of rice she's had trying to track him down.

"Alright but only for tonight is that understood."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

John hung up the phone and just sat back waiting for the either Yuki or the increasingly late pizza guy.

'I think it's safe to say this guy isn't going to get a tip.' said him mom

'Oh he's getting a tip alright. A boot right to the head if he's not here in the next five minutes.'

'Just don't kill him.'

15 minutes later Yuki showed up.

"Where's the Pizza?"

"On its way, it should be here shortly."

As if on cue someone knocked on the door. Of course it was the pizza guy with dreadlocks in his hair, wearing his jobs uniform and he smelled of something John recognized.

"Here's your pizza sir, 3 hours or less and it's free."

"Its 30 minutes and your three and a half hours late. Everything's cold and there no way I'm paying for these. I'm going to tell you this just so you have a fair warning, I'm going to call your boss and tell him you were _well_ more then 30 minutes late and you show up smelling of pot. Have a nice day."

John stole the pizza's from his hand and quickly closed the door with the pizza guy saying "Dude that's not cool." as the door was shut in his face.

"Now where's a good microwave."

1A/N I have idea what I'm talking abbot I'm just making stuff up as I go when it comes to cooking.

Well there another chapter pumped out for ya please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible so please don't sue me

He Emerges

Kim was suddenly awoken with the sound of her Kimmunicator.

"Go Wade."

"Kim, Shego just stole all of the jowls and money belonging to the state treasury."

"Where's Drakken latest lair?"

"In Europe on the border between Russia and Ulithian, I've already arranged a ride for you and I've already woken up Ron."

"How'd you do that he sleeps like a rock."

"I tried out my latest robot on him."

Suddenly there was a tapping at Kim's window and a small robot was sitting on the ledge on Kim's window.

"It's going to become a new age alarm clock. The only one in the world that both tells time and zaps you with 300 volts of electricity to wake up a person in a really deep sleep."

"Wow talk about overkill."

"Hey I had to crank it up all the way to wake Ron up."

"Wow and here Rufus and I can wake him up easily."

"Well that's just you two, oh hey by the way on your way to your transport be sure to drop by Buenos Nacho and pick up plenty of soda."

"Why?"

"Drakken has cloned himself about twenty people and they might be the same type that you've faced before."

"Same weakness to cola like that time he cloned Ron, Bonnie, Rufus and me."

"Exactly."

Kim quickly dressed and jumped out of window, there a car was waiting for her with Ron and Rufus waiting inside.

"So I hear Wade tested his new alarm clock out on you." Said Kim

"Well lets just say it's not pretty." said Ron while rubbing his backside

"Ouch."

The car drove them to the local Buenos Nacho. Kim picked up about ten gallons of the beverage, and Ron picked up food for himself and Rufus. After putting all of the soda into some squirt guns Kim and Ron were driving to the air port. There they were greeting to a man that they had met once before.

'"Hello Kim Possible nice to see you again."

"Please forgive me but I don't remember ever seeing you."

"Oh you were free falling when you came and saved my bacon while my plane was crashing."

"Oh right now I remember you. No problem, that's why I'm glad parachutes come with an emergency chute."

Ron and Kim boarded the plane and they were off.

Over the European landscape Kim and Ron were standing at the door inside the jet ready to freefall.

"You think this is such a good idea."

"The nearest airport is over 70 miles from here and this way is much quicker."

"But still."

"Ron quite being such a baby."

Kim shoved Ron out of the door and then jumped herself. The feeling of rushing air as she fell was the only thing she felt, well that and she heard Ron screaming like a little sissy girl. 1 A/N

Kim pulled the rip cord and the chute opened at the right time as her decent sharply declined to a much more survivable speed. Kim landed with little difficulty, which is more then Kim could say for Ron who landed in a tree.

"Um Kim little help here."

"Rufus you go this."

Rufus woke up and climbed his way out of Ron's pocket. He climbed to the parachute's ropes and started chewing. After several of the ropes were knawel through Ron fell to the ground with Rufus landing gently in his lap.

"You ok buddy." Asked Ron

"Uh huh." said Rufus

Ron picked himself back up and the two teens made the relatively short trek to Drakkens newest hideout. This one was a centuries old castle with guards past everywhere.

"So what's the plan for this one?" asked Ron

"Well we'll climb the tower and hopefully not get caught then descend all the way to where Drakken's lair is then hit the self-destruct button he always installs on the main panel."

"Alright."

Ron took one step and snapped a twig loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ok what are the odds are of that happening."

Alarms and lights turned on as everyone convened on the two of them.

"What now?" screamed Ron

"What do you think? We start fighting our way through."

After a few hours of intense fighting all of Drakken's goons were strewn all over the ground.

"How many people do you count."

"15 how many goon's does Drakken normally keep."

"About 15, that means that's all of them and we shouldn't have any problems from here on."

The trek through the rest of the castle was quite. That was until they descended the big staircase and found out where Drakken's lair, there was very little light and everything else but the two of them were shrouded in darkness, there waiting for them was Drakken and shego, with her hands consumed with green fire.

"So Shego are you going to come at me or are you to scared." taunted Kim

"Don't worry Kimme today we have something else for you."

The lights suddenly tuned on and there stood twenty of the ugliest clones Kim and Ron have ever seen. There faces and bodies were deformed and contorted with what looked like two bodies in one. there bodies had spikes all over and had red scaly patches covering there whole body, some of there hands were shaped like claws, no two of them looked alike with only one distinctive feature, all of them had red eyes.

"You like these clones, I cloned your friend John and this is how they turned out, not bad considering there absolute ugly."

"Yea but they get the job done, CLONES ATTACK." yelled Shego

All twenty of the clones charged the two teens.

"Oh Kim Possible did I forget to mention that I fixed that little problem the last time I faced you with clones."

Kim and Ron quickly ditched the squirt guns and went back to back. The clones circled around them and enclosed. The first one got thrown back courtesy of Kim's right leg, the others charged en mass and had them pinned to the ground.

"Kim I need a little help here."

"Give me a minute."

Kim tried everything she could to try to free from these things grips. However they were too strong, they had the both of them effectively pinned, Kim saw one of them lift a huge metal pipe in the air waiting to strike the killing blow.

"Clones stop." commanded Drakken

The copies stopped dead in there tracks with the one with the metal pipe mere inches from her face.

"Take Kim Possible to the detention area and as for the boy, whose name escapes me at the moment, throw him in a separate call."

One of the clones throat was suddenly split open and a shower of blood and gore came out and spilled out al over the floor. Three more had there stomach's sliced open and fell to the ground bleeding there life's fluid all over the ground. Another's head suddenly became separated from his neck and landed with a wet plop once it hit the ground.

"What's happened to my clones?" screamed Drakken

There stood John with two bloodied swords, already in his battle stance. John didn't say a word as he went back to work, the first clone that charged him had his legs cut off as John ducked underneath the clone and sliced it at the kneecap. Three more fell to his sword as he used a portion of his power to make there heads explode. Another one had its neck cut all the way to the spine from one side as it swung for John, He stuck his sword in his throat and cut from the middle to one side while dodging his attack by moving to the inside. John stuck another one in the chest and pulled out his sword to swing it at another's face while he used the other sword to block a clawed hand coming at John's face. One after the other fell to John's swords as he parried and slashed his dance through his copies and in the end all that was standing was John, blood covering him from head to toe at the end of the battle.

'This is what I trained you for John, to fight against odds like these and still win. Now go and get them out of here he's coming.'

"I don't understand they had the same power you had and yet they still lost horribly." wondered Drakken

"They had power but no experience, they weren't trained like I was and they paid the price for it." Explained John

"Hey how about a little assistance here pal huh?" asked Ron

John help Kim and Ron to there feet helped get some of the gore off of them. Kim was in utter shock, he killed twenty people just to save her and Ron. Twenty people who were copies of himself just to save two lives, which are now nothing more then corpse's.

"How could you kill them?" said a very shocked Kim

"It get easy when you've been doing it most of your life."

"But they weren't guilty of anything."

"Trust me this was better for them."

'John gets them out of here now he's almost here.'

"YUKI, STOP WATCHING ME FROM THE SHADOWS AND GET THESE TWO OUT OF HERE."

'How does he do that.' thought Yuki as she emerged from the shadows

"What's going on?"

"Don't ask questions and do it."

"I'm not going anywhere until I put you under arrest for murder." said Kim

"You stupid girl, you don't have idea what's going on."

'John it's to late he's here.'

"Damn. Drakken, Shego get you goons and get out of here. I don't want anyone else killed,"

"Right, let's go Dr. D."

Shego grabbed Drakken and ran for her jet.

"Your letting them go."

"Fewer people that get killed the better."

"What are you going to do kill them all yourself. You're nothing more then a murder and I'll see you put away." declared Kim

'Mom I can't believe you were ever like this.'

'Hey I didn't see someone killed till that day the nuke went off. You can't blame her, having people killed right in front of you is shocking.'

Footsteps were heard as a single child walked through the hallway. Once at the door the child stopped and stood there. The child had light brown hair with blue eyes, however what set him apart from the other 7 year olds was blood spattering all over his clothes.

"Hello traitor, I've come here to kill you." said the Child

Well that's it hope you enjoy


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible so please don't sue me

Fear

John could sense the power coming from this boy, he was getting ready. John stood still, his fear paralyzing him from doing anything but standing there. Finally what had seemed like an eternity John was finally able to talk.

"So I see you've been busy."

"Just a couple of villages, probably no more then 500 people total. Nothing no one will miss, especially since there are no survivors."

"John what's going on?" whispered Yuki

"This kid is more dangerous then I could ever be. He kills people because it's the only thing he knows and it brings him enjoyment."

"But still, 500 people, that seem a little much for one little kid."

"I once saw him kill 10,000 people in less then a second. He nearly killed me that day to, if it wasn't for my abilities I wouldn't be here today."

"How can he do such things?"

"It's an ability he has, it can breakdown everything on an atomic level with only his thoughts. It's the only move that I can't beat."

"Enough talk, time to kill."

The Child's hair started standing up and the stone behind him started to crumble. To John he saw a field of energy surrounding the boy and never consuming him, strange thing is Ron almost saw that the boy had almost the same thing a she man he saw earlier had, except instead of two wings he only had one wing instead of two. The field started to grow bigger and bigger until it reached its full 6 ft. size. The child had a look of extreme ecstasy as it he let his eyes wonder and choose his target. He let his eyes wonder to the young Asian woman standing in the black cloths. He moved with a speed that couldn't be seen with human eyes and a scream that echoed throughout the castle. As the boy moved closer he suddenly felt a huge blast hitting him on the side.

"Your fights with me, not everyone else here."

"Feh fine I'll kill you first then I'll kill the others."

The boy started floating and charged John, John had formed a shield with his hands. All of the power he had was put into the shield and it still wasn't enough, when the two combatants hit the shield was almost instantly evaporated and John was left with nothing but his hands to block the energy. The skin on his hands started to melt and the searing pain shot through his hand and went all the way to his shoulders and yet he didn't scream. The boy backed off and charged up again.

"You're a lot tougher then you were the last time I faced you. Last time that would at least made you scream."

"I'm not tougher I just learned how to use my body."

"Ok what's he talking about?" asked Kim while looking at Yuki

"It's a move en which a person can shut off the pain nerves anywhere in his body, in his case his hands. However it takes up a lot of energy and it seems he's reached his limit."

"Ok and what does that mean?" questioned Ron

"It means we have to start running."

"But I have to bring him in." said Kim

"You can't bring him in if you're dead."

Yuki grabbed Kim by her arm and pulled her along as the three runaway.

"Why are we running away?"

"This battle doesn't include us. If we interfere we'll only get in the way and we'll all get killed."

"It's just a couple of people floating around it's nothing I can't handle."

"Contrary to your motto there are things even you can't do."

"Oh yea and why is that."

"Because you are not a psychic."

"Oh and you are."

"Yes I am and I was trained to fight these kinds of people. Now if I'm telling you to runaway it's for a good reason."

"Kim look out."

Ron dove on top of Kim to protect her from the incoming boulder. The rock flew over there heads and landed just a few feet from them and knocking down a few trees when it landed.

John was starting to stand up again after throwing that boulder at the Child and he just threw it to the side and he still hasn't even broken a sweat.

'How can he even be able to do this without even breaking a sweat?'

'It's because of the move he does, it has to constantly disassemble something or else it will consume him.'

'Great now I have to figure out a way to kill him and I can't even get close enough to him.'

'John don't kill him it's not his fault.'

John didn't give an answer back as he stood up and tried to charge the boy with his sword swinging through the air. One of the blades tried to stab the boy in the chest but was stopped merely inches away from his chest. The blade started to disappear as the hilt got closer to him. The other blade made a sideways slashing motion straight for his neck but was stopped at exactly the same distance as the other sword. John threw a kick at the boy with his right leg only to have the armor disintegrate and the skin on his leg melt. John screamed in pain and backed off of the boy and fell down to the ground.

'I see you're fighting The Child.'

'What are you doing out."

'Easy, I'm here to help you. I can't inhabit a body if its dead and I need you alive. Your mother was right I do have an answer for you to beat this kid. I'll make you a deal, you let me out and I'll beat this kid on my own.'

'My mother let you out.'

'She knows I'm the only one who can beat him and you know it to. Use my power to your whims.'

'John he's right you can't beat him. You have to unleash your other side or else everyone will die.'

'No there has to be another way.'

Then suddenly John remembered something his old teacher taught him. "Sometimes, contrary to what you were taught, a negative and a negative do equal a positive. The positive being you get what you want and you live. I hope one day you remember this John because one day it will be useful."

'That's it.'

John started altering the working of his mind and started producing the exact same energy as the boy and all things around him started to disintegrate and soon he had a become the one thing he needed to defeat this boy, his equal. John moved forward with his hands, the skin had regenerated thanks to his gift, straightened out and concentrated his physic energy along the edge of his hand and formed a blade. John's energy and the boys collided they each canceled each other energy and all that John had to do now was deliver the final blow. John had aimed at his throat but missed, instead he hit his arm and the energy that was dispersed and the boy fell to his back and John landed on his feet. The boy howled in pain as he was thrashing on the ground.

"How could you hurt me I'm just a kid?"

"That's no excuse."

John formed another blade on his hand and charged the boy. John made a downwards slash aimed to give a simple quick kill but the boy managed to roll out of the way and stood on his feet. The boy powered up and got in his fighting stance, John saw that it wasn't a bad pose for someone his age but he saw an opening in at least five different places. The boy charged him and tried to grab John hands, only to have his fingers cut off. The boy screamed from the pain that was produced when he suddenly realized that his fingers weren't there anymore.

'John, he trained this boy, you do know what that means right?'

'Mom not now.'

"Still talking to your dead mom I see, daddy said you talk to her."

"Who I talk to doesn't matter for you. What does is what's going on right now."

John extended the blades and brought both of them in a scissor move with the boy's neck right in the middle. However at the last possible second the boy disappeared and John was left wondering where he had gone to.

"Up here."

John looked up and found that the boy had suddenly sprouted a single wing and was floating on that single wing.

"I'll be back after I finish my training with my dad."

With those few words the boy flew away and John knew that they would see each other again.

'John he's awoken, that's something that you didn't do till you were 16, and he's only 7."

'He's only a half breed; of course it would be easier for him.'

John walked out of the building and saw that Kim and Ron had already left and Yuki was standing outside waiting for him.

"So I take it by the kid running away with his hand bleeding that you won." said Yuki

"Barely and not at a cost."

"And what was the cost."

To answer her question John simply passed out from exhaustion.

"Ah now I see so I have to carry you back to the hotel then."

Yuki grabbed John by the collar on his shirt and dragged him to the hotel.

Over the Pacific Ocean Kim and Ron were on there way home.

"Let's hope we don't ever run into John again."

"I agree."

Well that's it R and R. Ok now I suppose your wondering when the romance between Ron and Kim begins. Well truth is that it already has begun. It's just very slow, it'll really pick up near the end of this part. Now you gone and done it you made me tell a part of my grand design lol. Also truth be told it should be easy to guess who the Mother is and who the Father is. But what they mean is something I'm going to keep to myself until the time is right to tell you. Also as for the old lady, well let's just say that she plays a very big part in John's life and will continue to play a big part in the near future. Well hope this will be enough to whet you appetite for now. Don't worry I'll soon explain what John is exactly in this part and more will be explained in later parts.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible so please don't sue me

Living

Kim and Ron returned to school with there friends happy and Bonnie annoyed.

"So Kim I need help with question 3."

"Ron I already helped you with the other two questions now you try and figure them out on your own."

"But Kim these questions are really hard."

"Ron just give it a try and see what happens."

Ron gave up and tried the questions on his own. Ron and Kim were in Adv. algebra and Ron was struggling, if it weren't for the fact that Kim was in it with him he would be failing it.

"Kim I'm serious I need help with this."

"Ron, not now."

Ron noticed that Josh was sitting right next to Kim and the two were talking.

"Oh sorry."

"Hey now it's cool, Kim help him with his homework we can talk later."

"But Josh."

"No its ok." said Josh as he went back to his work

"Ok Ron here's where you need to start."

Later that afternoon school was let out and Josh was walking Kim home, with Ron bringing up the rear of course.

"So Kim did you have any plans for the spring fling dance."

"Well unless any bad guys decide to spring up I'm free."

"Well then how about I pick you up at 7."

"But the dance doesn't start till 9."

"Then how about dinner before we go, and hopefully without the twins and there weird inventions."

"Yea they've been educated on how not to attend one of my dates."

"To bad they were fun to have around, you should bring them along more often."

"Really!?"

"Yea, it was a lot better having them around then being on a normal boring date."

"Well I'll see if they can come along this time."

"Not this time Kim I don't want anything to happen on this date."

"Alright, Oh hey what about Ron."

"I have a cousin who visiting and she'd love to go."

"Great now everything settled."

Kim walked over to Ron and got his attention.

"Hey Ron you have any plans for the dance."

"Uh no, why isn't Josh going to take you."

"He is but he has a cousin and she needs a date, why don't you take her."

"Well you know Kim I'm not into the whole dance thing, you know not my style."

"Oh come on Ron it would demean a lot to me please."

Kim gave Ron her inescapable puppy dog pout.

"Ah no not the puppy dog pout."

"Pwease Rwoonny."

"Nooooo."

Ron tried, in a desperate attempt to hide, covered his eyes to try and still remain firm against such odds. Kim knew that she had won and it was only a matter of time before he would cave in.

"Alright, alright you win just put the lip away."

"Yes, Be at Josh's house at 7."

Faraway in the western European city of Amsterdam John was getting ready to meet his latest target. Some Mafia member that wanted to escape hit men runaway and settled a different country. John was sitting in an old farm house in the country. John sat still as the elderly man stepped through the barn doors escorted by seven of his most trusted men. John was tied down with thick rope to ensure that he wouldn't try anything. The men surrounded John as the elderly man approached him.

"How could you think you could just sneak in here and kill me? Don't you know who I am?"

"Yea I know and I'm sorry I missed."

Adamantly his target wasn't the crime boss, it was in fact one of his trusted bodyguards and still missed. How could he have predicted that bird would suddenly throw itself in front of his bullet? Now here he is stuck inside a barn with a known crime boss and was about to be brutally tortured and probably be sold in the slave market, unless of course if he can manage to kill the whole lot of them.

"Funny guy huh? Don't worry we'll fix that real quick." said one of the goons

John felt his ham sized fist connect with his left cheek and he lasted blood in his mouth. The old man stopped him with a single hand wave.

"There's no need for that. I've heard of you, they say you've killed a lot of high profile people in the short amount of time you've been on the scene. Amazing work with that spoiled brat never would have thought to use Plutonium to kill a man. Now I want to ask you something? How much will it take to buy you over to my side? Name your price."

John was outraged, never in his whole life had someone thought to do something so callous. The thought that he was doing this for money was unthinkable.

"You think I'm doing this for money."

"What else could you be doing this for. Every man has his price, come on now tell me yours. What do you want? If not money then how about something else, how about a job running my security department. If you managed to get through then that means that there are flaws. Ok then how about women, or do you go for men."

John felt the other side of him stirring in the wake of his anger. Only two things would awaken his other side, battle stress and anger. Most times battle stress would bring him out, since he was almost always in control of his emotions, but this was one of the few times that someone has angered him enough to do this.

'John calm down, you've already unleashed him from anger and it took you two years to put him back in his cell. We don't want that to happen again.'

'Go on John they insulted you. How dare they think your just about money, they have no honor and no place other then to make others suffer. Let me out and I'll make sure they suffer exactly as much as they have made others suffer.'

'Sorry can't do that.'

John formed a blade on his hand and cut the ropes, instantly John was moving away from the men as they drew there guns. John dove behind some barrels of hay for concealment, He saw the hay fly away as he sat there trying to figure out what to do next. John had an idea, using his abilities he had a mental grip on one of the guns the goons posed, he pulled it right to him and started aiming his gun. John sat there and waited until they reloaded; once they had to reload John came from out of his hiding place, using two hands and only one eye he aimed. The shot only kicked one of there ears and ducked down again as the shots once again came straight at him, indicating that they had once again reloaded there weapons. John had to move because his concealment was quickly going away with every shot. John low-crawled his way to a new sitting position, this time behind some barrels that were several feet away. John noticed that they still thought he was still there. Now was a good a time as any, John aimed his weapon and fired, this time he hit the crime boss right in the chest, piercing his heart and killing him instantly, which worked perfectly for him because he had to make this look like a professional hit. The body guards turned to face him and started firing on him once again, this time John leapt to the upper level and found more hay and just sat still again, waiting for the right time again.

'Bet your glad I made you listen to that mercenary.'

'Yea I am, but still he was a military nut and his wife was even crazier.'

'His wife was perfectly sane; he just drove her like that with his antics.'

'Like the time he blew up the entire barracks just for some food his wife left him in his foot locker.'

'Ok so he was a little eccentric least he taught you how to survive a gun fight.'

1 A/N

'Yea.'

John heard the gunfire stop and popped up once again and hit one of the bad guys, unfortunately it wasn't the one he was after. John fired again and killed another of the idiots.

'Seriously have these guys watched to many movies, there just standing there just begging to get hit.'

John fired again and wounded his target. The man fell like a sack of potatoes with his hit leg; John managed to get back down again before the wall of bullets came at him once again. Over the course of the next twenty minutes that's pretty much how it went, the bunch of idiots would fire away at him until they ran out of bullets then John would jump up and kill a couple of them, however after a twenty minute gunfight one of the people got the 'smart idea' to use two fully automatic weapons and unloaded them all in a span of about ten seconds. As the two surviving members tried to reload, the one with the two weapons was having trouble since he wanted to reload them both at the same time and found it to be an impossible task. John once again came up and fired his last two bullets into the chests of the two men. The few surviving members were struggling to get away as John grabbed a couple of magazines from one of the dead bodies and finally reloaded his weapon. John simply walked up to his target and unloaded a couple of bullets into his chest. John called an ambulance for the survivors and walked away.

Back in Middleton Kim and Josh had gone to the dance and Kim was now back home with only her favorite pandroo for company.

"Kim how was the dance?" asked Mrs. Possible

"Great, everything went fine."

"Really so did Ron go there."

Then it dawned on Kim, Ron never went. He said that he was having trouble and would be late, so Kim and Josh went ahead. He never showed up at the restaurant and it now dawned on to there that she never saw him at the dance either. Kim picked up her phone and dialed up Josh's number.

"Hey Josh, did Ron pick up your cousin?"

"No he never showed up."

"Well then what happened to him?"

"I don't know and I'm going to find out."

Kim hang up on Josh and dialed up Ron's number. The phone rang several times and Ron's father picked up the phone.

"Kim, thank god you called Ron's missing and there's no trace of him."

"Right I'll call wade and come right over."

Kim grabbed her Kimmunicator and Wade promptly picked up.

"Kim you won't believe what Drakken was looking at."

"Wade not now, we have an emergency, Ron's missing."

"No he's not he's at Lake Wannaweep."

"What's he doing there?"

"No idea, hey Kim you've got to see what Drakken was looking at."

An image of two DNA strands were parallel to each other.

"Ok now what's the difference between the two?"

Kim studied the image and concluded that they looked the same.

"Nothing they look the same."

"To the untrained eye, however there are certain things there that shouldn't be and something's are missing."

"Look sorry to do this but I have to go, Ron's parents are worried sick."

"Alright I'll talk to you about this later."

After telling Ron's parents where he was Kim managed to ask a ride out of her father to the fabled camp that left Ron mentally scared. She found him over by the lake and he was just sitting and staring at the water.

"Ron you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine I just needed to think for a minute."

"Ron you've been gone for over three hours, your parents are worried sick about you."

"I know I left them a note. Guess they didn't see it."

"Ron what's going on, for the past few month's you've been distant even with me. Come on Ron we've been best friends since Pre-k."

"It's nothing."

"No it's not Ron this isn't you, come on open up to me. Is this about me making you go with Josh's cousin?"

'She's waiting for you.' those words haunted Ron to this day and yet he knew he would never have the courage to face his only fear. The pain that had started out as a simple dull ach now hurt like his heart was on fire and the only way for him to ease the pain was to talk to her. But he also knew better, if something happened and it broke them up he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

'Besides she has someone in her life and I know it will never be me, the only thing we will ever be is friends.'

"No everything fine, just a phase that's all."

"Ron don't lie to me, I know you when you're lying to me."

As Kim stared into her eyes she realized that whatever problem is hurting him, he would have to deal with it himself and it was something she couldn't understand.

"Kim I want to tell you about what's wrong with me but its something I can't talk about. Not even to you."

"Alright, but when you can talk to me about it let me know ok?"

"You'll be the first."

1 A/N lets see if anyone can figure this one out. He's an anime character, and he's a military nut.

Well I hope you like this chapter. I will say this it wasn't easy to do the Ron/Kim part. For some odd reason it's so much easier to do an action scene then a romantic moment. Oh well you should know the routine by now.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible so please don't sue me

Discoveries

Kim sat in her desk waiting for the final bell. Today was the last day of school and everyone was anxious to leave. Every student was sitting on the edge of there seats as the final seconds of the day came to a close. Ron was sitting in his seat without a care in the world. Suddenly the bell sounded and everyone stood up at once, books and papers were thrown everywhere as the wall of human bodies had suddenly rushed out of the door in an eager attempt to begin there vacations as soon as possible.

"Hey Kim wait up." screamed Ron as he tried in a desperate attempt to catch up with his friend

"Ron don't bother meet up with me at Buenos Nacho."

"Ok Kim."

Kim waded through the sea of human flesh in an attempt to get out. However once she was out the doors the crowd dispersed and Kim was finally able to get a handle of where she was. She realized that she had accidentally walked out of the back door of the school where the parking lot is.

'Alright where do I go from here?'

Kim looked around and noticed the Buenos Nacho sign in the distance. Kim walk the several blocks and saw that Ron had already ordered his meal, he and Rufus were chewing down with gusto unheard of by human kind, except of course for Kim who was this on a daily basis.

"See you already ordered your food."

Rufus appeared from his mountain, compared to his body size, and belched long and loud. Ron joined his little friend with an equally loud belch.

"Rude much."

"Ahh sorry Kim, but you know what they say, better out then in."

"Mm hmm." agreed the little pink rodent.

Kim sat there and drank her soda while the two ate there food.

'What is going on with him?' wondered Kim

Her Kimmunicator beeped letting her know that Wade wanted to talk to her.

"Go Wade."

"Kim you won't believe what I just discovered. That John guy's been altered."

"Ok Wade calm down and explain yourself."

"Well when you were fighting Drakken I hacked his computer and downloaded everything he had on it."

"What did he have on it?"

"Well aside from a lot of storage pictures of Shego. He was researching a DNA strand he had; it was used on those clones you faced. From the looks of it, it seems that John's DNA been altered."

An image popped up on the screen.

"Yea I remember this; this is John's DNA right?"

"Right, and its very strange. Normal DNA has blank DNA, otherwise known as junk DNA. This guy doesn't have any, which is very unusual."

"Ok and is that how he's been altered."

"No those genes have been part of him since he was born. But these gene's here."

Several arrows pointed to certain points on the image.

"These genes here are man made, if I had to guess when he had them put in I would say, somewhere around shortly after he was born."

"Ok but what do they do."

"Don't know, if I had to guess it would be where he gets his physic gift from."

"Great so if we remove those genes then he'll be normal."

"Yep, give me a couple of day and I'll whip up something."

Wade cut the connection and Kim was left with even more questions then answers about this enigma John.

"So Ron what's your thought on this John character."

"Don't have any; we don't know anything about this guy."

"Well let's see here, he's a very good fighter, he's physic, and he's a natural killer."

"Hey now he killed those clones to save us."

"What about all those other people he's killed, I've been checking up on him and it seam's he's killed over twenty people all over the world, and they all range from that two star all the way down to a janitor."

"But we don't know the whole picture. For all we know these might be the actual bad guys."

"Why on earth would these people be the bad guys they have absolutely nothing in common."

"I don't know Kim; I'm just not forming any opinions until I know all the facts."

"Fair enough, then I hope you won't mind if I put him away before you know everything."

"None what so ever."

Ron was about to continue eating when he noticed that his food had already been eaten by Rufus, who's stomach was bulging in a manner that he was sure wasn't healthy for a rodent his size. Kim's Kiminunicator suddenly beeped again and wade made himself known once again.

"Hey Kim I almost forgot I've been designing this new battle suit for you."

"Really and why do I need this?"

"Because all of the latest villains have been getting more and more dangerous. That and I had nothing better to do with my time."

"Ok so what can it do?"

"Well the latest model can only provide you with some protection and lets you connect directly to me, but that's it for now as I make more and more developments I'll add them on as I go. But there's one thing I would love get my hands on though."

"What's that?"

"That shield generator that John has. You know the one he used to save your life a while back."

Ron winced as he remembered that time; it was the only time Ron thought Kim really did die.

"Sorry don't remember that one; my eyes were closed during that time."

"Well when you do bring him in be sure to let me get a hold of his suit because there's a lot of things that I noticed I would like to get a hold of."

"But wouldn't that be stealing?"

"Its not stealing if it's from a bad guy. It's called confiscating."

"Well whatever helps you sleep at night, when do you think you can have a working model."

"Not for a while, I can't even get the necessary parts to even get it started. There from a foreign country and my mom has to sign it, but I'm grounded from building any kind gadget because of the time I sent my new alarm clock on my mom."

"How many volts did you use to wake her up?"

"All three hundred."

"Ouch."

"Well I have to go. Have to start my summer vacation."

Wade once again cut her off.

"Hey Kim."

Josh was walking over to see Kim and sat next to Ron.

"So Kim what are you going to do this summer vacation."

"Well nothing much besides stopping the bad guys, they usually start acting up this time of the year. And I'm going to start looking at some colleges."

"And you Ron?"

"A whole lotta sleeping."

"But don't you do anything else." asked Josh

"Nope summer time is resting time."

"That's Ron for you."

John sat on a rooftop, he supposed if someone saw him then they would have thought that he was a jumper or some crazy who thought he could fly. John pulled out his sniper rifle, this one w as customized for him, and it cost a pretty penny to get it this way. John sat the gun on its tripod and laid the butt end of the gun against his shoulder and closed his left eye. He took careful aim as his target was jogging through the woods right outside the city, this man was a simple building designer and if John didn't know the truth he would have passed right by him on the streets. John controlled his breathing; his old teacher had always burned it into his skull that breathing was very important when using any kind of weapon. John aimed just ahead of the man as he brought his hand to the trigger. The shot was perfect and the man was dead before he even hit the ground. John spun around and found his second target for the day.

Back at Middleton Kim was sitting in her bed after having lunch with Josh and Ron she went home and was tired. She sat there thinking of what to do this summer vacation.

'Well of course I'm going to go see Nana Possible. Then there's also stopping the bad guys, hanging out with Ron, and going out on dates with Josh. But other then that I have absolutely no plans for this summer.'

"Kim, Josh is on the phone." yelled Mrs. Dr. Possible

John brought the homeless person in his sights and the man's head exploded as his body fell to the ground. He spun around and aimed his gun at his third and final target. He brought the cross hairs at the neck of a mother breast feeding her newborn baby. He anticipated the wind and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the woman in the lips and blew out her spinal column, a painless death.

"Hey Josh." said Kim

"Hey Kim so we on for this weekend."

"Of course we are."

"Great be sure to wear something comfortable."

"So what are we doing on this date?"

"What kind of surprise would it be if you knew what it is?"

"But still it really isn't a date if Ron is with us."

"The more people we have the better the date."

"Well what kind of cloths do you think I'll need?"

"Something comfortable and your not afraid to throw away."

John stashed his rifle inside a ventilation shaft and donned his uniform. Hiding as one of the janitors he managed to sneak out of the building and escaped into his streets, there he easily blended in with the crowd. Disappearing before the cops were even in the building, he walked to the room he rented for his stay in the city. Yuki was no where to be seen, last he heard she went to go pick up there breakfast. Soon after she caught up with him they decided it would be best to travel together, after all John is still a wanted man and the cops were looking for a man who travels alone. John sat down and turned on the TV, I went straight to the new channel and it was all a buzz with news of the world heroes. Team Possible managed to stop a zombie army from resurrecting and Team GO stopped the Aviator from using an ancient crystal and turning everyone into birds. Kim Possible managed to stop Duff Killigan from turning Mexico into his personal gulf course.

"Nice to know she's still busy."

'You do realize that she's after you.'

'Don't remind me, she's nothing if not determined.'

'Not that girl, the other one, Yuki.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Oh come on John you haven't figured it out, she likes you.'

"John I'm in." yelled Yuki as she opened then closed the door

'Let's save this for tomorrow.' said John's mom

"Hey what'd you get for breakfast?"

"You're just going to have to find out."

"Ok."

The sound of something frying and the smell of bacon filled the air as John appetite suddenly let itself is known. Yuki hummed some song john never heard before as she was busy cooking. John continued looking at the news as it suddenly shifted from the local new to his latest killings.

"In the latest news, the terrorist known only as John has struck again. This time he has killed a dozen people and wounded twenty more as his rampage only gets bloodier."

"Wow who knew I can kill people I didn't knew I killed." whispered John

"Whets on the news?"

"Check it out for yourself."

Yuki carried there breakfast to the little table set in front of the TV. She set the bacon, eggs, and hash browns in front of John and had a bowl of rice for herself.

"Why do you like rice so much?" asked john

"It's not really a matter of liking as it is a matter of health. Unlike you I have to earn my body."

"I don't see a point in being so concerned about your health. After all you only live once."

"But what good is that life if you get an early grave."

"Plenty good, if you've lived a full life then what kind of regrets do you have."

"What about the time you've cheated out of your family and friends."

"I don't really think you've cheated them out of anything. If you died happy then they should be happy that you died the way you wanted to live."

"Great so eating yourself to an early grave means that everyone should be happy that you died 500 lbs."

"If making food and eating it makes you happy then yes."

"Then how come your country's waistline is getting bigger by the day."

"That's different they find comfort in food, there's a difference between finding comfort and being happy."

"Really? Then what makes you happy?"

This question really made John think.

"Nothing."

Yuki had a shocked look on her face when she heard the answer.

"So nothing makes you happy."

"Nope not a thing."

An unforgiving silence filled the room as the two tried to find words in the hopes of finding something else to talk about.

"Why are you killing these people?" Asked Yuki

"You know I can't tell you."

"I think you can, you just won't."

'Might as well tell her John its not going to hurt anything.' said John's mom

'But if I do it might make her a target.'

'It's probably already too late; I'm willing to bet that they've already seen her.'

"If I tell you that mean you'll be involved and once you are there's no going back."

"What's that suppose to mean."

"It means you'll be hunted for the rest of your life. Are you sure you want this."

"Yes."

Well that's it hope you enjoy it.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible so please don't sue me

Emergence

John was standing on the ledge of a 20 twenty story building. He decided to tell her everything, who he's fight against, the real enemy, even what he is. For all his trust and honesty all he got for it was that he was told to leave.

'And you wonder why i have problems trusting people.'

'Just give her some time, it was a pretty big shock.'

'But still why do people react the way they do when they find out the truth.'

'Well its not everyday you find out the person you like isn't even human.'

'Now that i think about it you never went into much detail about her.'

'Oh come on John don't tell me you havn't noticed. What do you think that just cause of one little scar on your face means girls won't like you.'

'Girls don't like me becasue i scare them.'

'Ordinalry girls don't like you cause you scare them, she's no where near normal.'

'I can't afford to have an interest in girls.'

'Of course you can't, but that's not going to stop her from liking you.'

'Great now what should i do.'

'Don't know, but if i can say one thing is this. I think its about time to let go John, she died 6 years ago, i don't think she would want you to hold your life back becasue of her.'

The ring felt heavy on his neck as he felt a surge of power from far away and he knew who it was.

'It's time.' thought John

'Yea i guess it is.'

Far away in the moutain school of Japan its oldest teacher was sitting at his desk looking out the window with a look of being happily conten as the 6 year olds were praticing there falling drills. Over the past few months the school managed to rebuild after John's attack and life quickly returned to normal. A student knocked at his door and bowed as he opened the door with his left hand.

'Sensei there is a elderly woman to see you."

"Did she leave a name."

"No, but she did tell me to give you this."

The boy opened his hand to reveal a fragment of something only sensei reconized as bone.

"Thank you, please brign her here."

"Yes Sensei."

The boy closed the door and started walking away. After only twenty minutes the door slid open again and an old woman walked through it and shut it, rudely.

"Well my student, i see you've been living well since you were under my tutlege."

"Why are you here?

"Can a teacher not come and visit her greatest student."

"Normally i would welcome you but lately things have been very tense."

"Yes i heard about that one man attack on your precious school."

"My school was attacked by one of your students, i knew you were always to reckless with who you choose to be your students."

"If you wanted to debate who chooses the better students then we had best wait, now is not the time to start acting like children."

"Then why have you come. Wanted to see the kind of damnage one of your students can bring with him."

"Why would i do that? You've already repaired everything he's done. I'm here to ask you a few questions."

"Ask them and leave."

"How come John knows Monkey Kung Fu. Last I heard only you teach this unique technique."

"I don't know how he knows. However i have someone looking after him and he may get some answers."

"Funny i thought Yuki was a woman's name. My how things have changed in the 65 years since i've been in Japan."

"How did you know."

"I senced her when John came to see me. Seems he was having problems with a very powerful phsyic."

"What does it matter to you who i've sent to watch him."

"Becasue you've started events that have already been preordaned. Now something grand will happen and it will because of the both of us."

"What are you talking about."

"The legend of the Lotus blade that you know is only half of the prophecy."

"I do not see how this has anything to do with John."

"Simple he's the Chosen one and your bumbling buffon isn't."

"Ron Stoppable is the Chosen one and not that freak of nature."

"That freak of nature is your only hope against a force that intends to destroy everything." said the old woman as she started walking out the door.

"An evil being cannot stop evil itself." said Sensei as he turned to see the old woman walking through the door.

"No but it can stop goodness." The old woman shut the door.

Sensei walked to the door and opened it to find that she has dissapered completely.

'See she's still up to her old tricks.'

Somewhere in the middle of Africa a small boy was seen flying threw the air with the use of only one wing. A small moutain was reduced to mear dust in an instant and large craters dotted the land as the boy landed without a problem.

"I see you've greatly improved since we started." said a man

"Thanks daddy, now i should have no problem killing John."

"Good, now let me see your hand."

The Child unwrapped his hand to reveal that all of his fingers had returned.

"Your fingers have grown back nicely to."

"So does that mean I can try again."

"Yes you can."

"Yeaaaa."

The Child started jumping up and down as he recieved the news. The man stood up and admired his son's joy. A taller man walked up from behind and set his hand on his sholder.

"You know he dosn't stand a chance."

"Of course he does."

"You do realize that if he does fail i will take over."

"i won't let him."

"Good, be sure you do." said the man as he walked away.

'Son please don't lose this one for me.'

Kim was standing at her front door with a pair of fadded jeans and t-shirt. Josh told her he'll be here soon and she still didn't have any idea what they were going to do. Ron was also sitting across from her, Josh told her to invite a few friends.

"So Kim what do you think he's got planned."

"For the one hundtrenth time Ron he's never told me."

"But can we at least get some food because Rufus is hungry."

There little pink friend came out of Ron's pocket and pointed right at his stomach in protest.

"Sorry Rufus, go and get yourself something in the kitchen."

The little pink Rodent walked to the kitchen and the screams of Mrs. Dr. Possible could be heard as she thought Rufus was a rat.

"So Kim when do you think Josh will get here?"

"For the one hundredth time soon."

Ron was, of course, being himself and it was driving Kim crazy. Over the past few days she's noticed that Ron's been warming up to Josh, Kim was glad that Ron was getting over whatever he was with and started accepting Josh as her boyfriend. Her Boyfriend, for some odd reason that term really didn't sit well with her. Oh sure at first it was like a brand new toy, she was all excited that she had a new toy to play with. But now that they've been dating for the past few months she couldn't help but admit it was alot more difficult, especially since she saves the world on a almost weekly basis. Dates were getting more and more rare and the two of them finding time together was getting harder to do. That's probably why she really wanted this date to be just the two of them.

'How do normal people maintain a relationship?' thought Kim

"Hey Kim." yelled Josh

Kim was shaken out of her trance and waved to Josh. Josh was wearing a paint covered t-shirt and overalls with tennis shoes. However what Kim found odd was that he was holding some sort of gun.

"Say Josh why are you holding that gun?" asked Kim

"Oh its not a real gun, its a paintball gun. Theres a big Paintball tournament for charity. The winners will have money donated to a charity of there choice and i needed all the help i can get."

Ok scratch that Kim still in her 'crush' phase of there relationship.

Somewhere far away in an unknown location in a large room deep inside a moutain a group of men and women dressed in white robes gather to disscuss how they can suvive there enemy.

"This man is clearly a threat to us. If he isn't stopped our plan's will be put in jepordy." said an old man with a white beard making its way out of his hood

"Agreed this man must be stopped." said a woman

"Then how are we going ot take care of him." said a second woman

"Can't we simply send assisans after him, the last 5 scouts we've sent after him have come back in pieces and he's taking out our members one by one. Soon we won't have enough to carryout our plan's."

"We've tried that, he sent the head back in a wooden basket."

"I don't believe that was him." said a man all the way in the back

"And this is basaed on what evidence."

"Dosn't fit the pattern, whenever this man kills there are signs that he tochered them. This time all he did was send the head back to us. Not to mention that the previous bodies had been both cut and burned. this man had simply cut off the head with only a very sharp weapon."

"What are you saying? That there are two people that are attacking us."

"i believe so, look here."

A very large map of the world presented itself with red and blue dots marked all over the world.

"These points here can be easily explained by just one assilant." said the man as the red dots made themselves more prominate, "However these dots here cannot be explained without another accomplish." this time the blue dots made themselves stand out

"These can be explianed by simple bad luck."

"That's what i thought till i noticed that the people killed were lutenants."

"So what, there just lutenants. not like as if they acually mean anything in the long run."

"Acually they do. If a man were to elimnate enough of them then our abilities would be severly crippled in the logn run."

"But how on earth would a man know which ones are our lutenants and which ones are our regular's."

"Wait a minute now. So what your telling us is that there are two people hunting our people down and we still have no idea who they are?"

"Yes that is my theroy."

The room erupted in hushed wispers, some yelled out for the men's heads.

"SILENCE." yelled a woman as she stood up a the center table.

The entire room instantly went quite as the sound of the woman's screaming.

"We've delt with these kinds of people before and this one is no different. Come now we must pray."

All of the men and women followed her as knelt down to one knee in praier.

Well that's it hope you all enjoyed it. Ok now just for those of you who didn't noticed it but i ran the past nine chpters through a spell checker and hopefully there now alot readable. Also i'm a little dissapointed, i was hopeing for more people to guess what the last two horsemen are and what the hell John is. Come on people show me you have some intellegence and take a guess no harm will come to you if you do and if anyone say anything mean i'll make to delet there post ok. Oh yea sorry if this looks a little messed up i'm wrting this on a LCD screen in broad daylight, not a good combination. Oh yea before i forget if your wondering why i've fixed all these chapters and not this one its cause all the other ones i've run through a spell checker program and i couldn't do this one. I'll fix it as soon as i can and get out the next chapter at the same time.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible so please don't sue me

Visions

Far away from the relative safety of Middleton John was sitting on a rooftop watching out for the person he was ordered to keep safe. The only person that matters in all this crazyness, the person only known as The Mother. He watched her as she ducked and dodged the paintballs as they almost hit her. She found cover in a fox hole as she peppered a few paintballs in the the opposing team. The sight reminded him of some of his most intense battles, the smell of spent shells, the sound of explosions and his friends and enemies death cries, the taste of blood in the air and the feel of the boold soaked dirt as he had alwayes laid down in a fox hole of his own. As much as he wanted to forget these images he knew all to well that its those very experiences that have made him survive to this point and beyond.

'So what battle does this scene remind you of?' asked his Mom

'I would have to say, The Defence of New York, she's using the same tactics the enemy used, her and another person are providing covering fire while the other four are going to try and flank the opposing force. '

'Ok and how will it work this and not the last time.'

'Because last time you held some men in reserve and you out flanked the flankers and they were killed in the cross fire. These guys are just hunkering down in there fox holes and hoping to just get them one at a time.'

'So what are you doing here?'

'Whatching over those two.'

'You mean Kim and Ron, I don't know what your trying to do. Do you really think if you can change who she's in love with?'

'I have to try.'

'It won't matter, in the end you might have to kill the both of them.'

'If thats what it takes.'

Kim was sitting in her hole in the ground with Monique as she fired a few rounds over there heads to make sure they keep them down. She had sent Ron and Josh off to the right and a couple of Josh's friends off to the left and Monique and herself were left here to distract the others. So far the plan was going great, the other side decided to lie down in there holes and keep on fireing a wall of painballs at just the two of them.

"So Kim, what games have you been playing.?" asked Monique

"What makes you think i would play video games?"

"Well how else would you have thought of something like this? This is something more like Ron's department."

"I don't know it just came to me."

"Well whatever came over you lets hope it lasts through this competition, I want to win this."

Monique got up out of her foxhole and charged the front lines with a battlecry that would have sent a shiver down the spine of anyman listening.

"Monique, your not the reincarnation of Rambo get your butt back here."

Within 5 seconds Monique was so covered in paint that she might as well throw out this shirt, this amount of pain will never come off. The spectical was so pathetic that farway even John called her an idoit.

'Good thing those werent reall bullets or else she'd be swiss cheese.' thought John

'Well when all you have to go on is movies its bound to happen.'

Kim couldn't believe it, Monique was down and it was at the worst possible time. Now they wouldn't have enough people to hold the line. Oh well it looks like she'll just have to make do. She blew her wistle and the other four came from out of there hiding spots they started firing where ever they found a person. Kim got up and started running following almost the same path Monique went by, except this time all of the other combatances are busy with there flanks getting torn to shreads. The object of this game is to get the other teams flag and bring it to there command post. The moron team captain decided to send only the six of them out to get the enemies flag and had the other 24 people gaurd his own ass. Kim tossed a paint granade through the door of a wooden bunker Kim knew had at least 5 people in and they got a nasty new coat of paint over there clothes. Kim saw her taget, the blue flag and the team captain, with six other people, gaurding it. She slid down into a trench and sat for her backup. Kim knew what Ron and Josh were capable of and was pretty sure they could get at least through there lines. However when it comes to his friends she had no idea what they can do and she put them on the side that was least defended, even then they still might not make it through and if they made it through then at least there lives would be a little easier.

However while she was waiting she started to notice something odd, something out of place. The world around her started to change and day became night. An empty painball trench became a trench full of men and women standing and sitting doing various things to keep themselves occupied, chatting, playing card, even a couple who were partically undressing each other in front of everyone. The sound of alarms could be heard in the distance and what she could only guess were planes above her, the smell of gunpowder and people who really needed a shower was strong as she took in her new sights, sounds and smells. However what really got her atention was a small boy, probably 14 at the earliest and 15 at the latest, walked up to her and take off his helmet, reveling his tossed blonde hair, and looked at her with green eyes. The gun and sword on his back nearly as big as him, amazing he was able to even hold the both of them up on his small frame. The torn and faded green jacket and pants showed that he's been here a long time and look as if he was still going to be here for a long time.

"Hey Colonal, everyone's here and holding strong. Shoot, were itching for them to try something."

"When was the last attack?" said Kim, She couldn't control herself, it was as if this had already happened and she was just playing her part.

"Couple of days ago, they come after us on a pretty regular basis. Were expecting the next one pretty soon, these Imperals are nothing if not punctual." said the boy

The two people, the boy and herself, started walking through the ocean of humans, steping over a man who fell alseep while using his gun for a pillow. Kim saw the stripes on his arm, the two stripes on him showed that he wasn't a very high rank, which was odd considering whoever she was is a Colonal and normally people of a much higher rank would talk to a Colonal.

"So how are you doing on supplies?" asked Kim

"Well just about as good as you would expect when were in a war, were short on everything except the enemy. If you could get us anything, even the mail we would greatly appreciate it."

"Make a list of what you need the most and i'll see what i can do. The council is begin rather stingy lately and who knows when i can get any supplies for you."

"Can do."

They walked to an area of the trench that had a small office dug into the ground, a simple blanket made for a door. The small boy pushed the blanket aside and made a gesture with his hand for her to go in. Kim walked in the room and he boy followed her, the place was lite with what looked like a simple oil lamp a simple wooden table with two chairs providing decoration in the middle of the room.

"So Colonal when do you think we can expect our next shipment?" asked the boy

"John what have i told you. When were in private you don't have to call me Colonal, you can just call me mom."

"Kim, Kim."

The sound of Josh's voice brought her back from whatever daydream she was having and back into reality.

"Kim you alright?" asked Josh

"Yea i'm fine, How long have i been out of it?"

"Don't know, we just go here adn you were just sitting there mumbling."

"Alright well we still have to get going. How many of us survived?"

"We all did, looks like they spread themselves to thin. I only got a few and Ron got 5 just by himself, of course the naked mole rat got 10."

Rufus appeared from behind Josh's leg with a Rambo like headband and green and brown camo paint covering his body and weilding a gun that was much to big for him.

"His names Rufus and where's Ron?"

"He's trying to get the other two to our position. Along the way we manage to pick up a few people that were pinned down and freed them up, now we have about 9 people with us."

"We that certainly helps, we have about 7 people gaurding the flag and there probably there best. Rufus has the sniper rifle right?"

Rufus produced a sniper scope and attachments for his gun. In a matter of seconds he attached them to his gun and he was now there sniper.

"Good, i want you up in that tree and i want you to take out as many people in our way as you can. Don't do anything stupid and make sure your not seen. Now go."

Rufus grabbed his gun and started climbing the trench wall and disapeared once he scaled the wall.

"Hey Kim." said Ron as he went down to his knees in order to dodge incoming fire.

"Ron, where's everyone else?"

"Right behind me, I'm sure Josh told you that we manage to free up a couple of people from the first wave."

"Yea, i think you said we now have nine people with us."

"Yea nine people now consist of our mighty attack force." sauid Josh with his voice dripping with sarcasm

"Well that' s alot more then what we started with. Still its to bad Monique just had to go and get herslef shot."

That was when Kim noticed something different, Ron's pants were missing.

"Ron what happened to your pants?" asked a very confused Kim

"Oh Kim you should have seen it. He starts charging the other team and his pants drop midrun and before you know it he's face first in the dirt. He manage to get himself to a foxhole before they get a bead on him. After messign with them for a couple of minutes he just decides to ditch them and starts charging again, this time the only difference is that one foxhole had two girls in them and they were so embarassed with a guy charging them in his underware that they forget to fire and they get a couple of shots in there boobs for the trouble."

"Of course it did get me there numbers, funny thing is i have no idea why?"

Kim couldn't help but notice that his language has gotten more vulgar with this match.

'Oh well must be in character.' thought Kim

Once Kim saw Rufus in position and the rest of them together they started moving through the trenches. The twists and turnes providing ample cover for both them and the enemy. several areas had little holes dug into the ground that reminded Kim of that office in the vision she had. Thankfully none of them had people hiding in them and what little resistance they met was quickly dispatched by either them or Rufus's sharp eye. However they ran into a figurative wall once they finally got to the enemies fortress. It was a simple wooden structure with two wooden walls wide enough for two people at dirt level wtih two more raised above them. however what made it almost impossible to get past was that this was the end of the trenches and now they were stuck.

"Somebody hand me a granade." said Kim

Josh tossed her his last one, Josh and Ron were the only one's left with granades and she was going to need every last one if they were going to make it. Kim pulled the tab in the center and tossed it. She heared the explosion and used her compact mirror to see if she had done what she wanted to do. Sure enough the bottom wall was perfectly fine, except that she could see signs paint splatter everywere in the inside and four people covered in paint walking out to go get themselves cleaned up. She grabbed ron's and repeated the process. She had the same results except that instead of instead of four she got two.

"Where's there captain?" wondered Kim outloud

Kim gave them the signal for two people to go check it out, two people walked up and started checking things out. They never saw it coming, they both had yellow paint on there legs and they were out. Kim used her mirror to see if she can figure out where he was. Sure enough there he was, he was hiding in the tree back behind there fortress and there was no way she can shoot him, figuring it must take him a second to aim she charged with everyone behind her. As the captain started aiming at Ron he made the leaves around him move very slightly. However it was mor ethen enough for Rufus to see and now he can has his target. He aime and fired, now the captain was very thankful he remembered to bring his face mask becasue it wsa now covered with wet paint.

Kim walked up to the flag and grabbed it, signafying that they have won and the game was over. The alarm sounded the end of the match and a voice over a microphone announced them the winners of this competion. Boy was Kim sore and in need of a shower.

John was sitting faraway and was laughing at the sight.

"Wow who knew she could pull it off."

However his humore was short lived as he suddenly dodged a matter destroying blast from The Child.

Well i do hope you enojoyed this chapter and i hope you can forgive me. I wrote this on my day off and i didn't have access to the spell checker program, its at work. Other then that if you liked it show it by reviewing.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I Don't own Kim Possible so please don't sue me

Wrath

1 A/N

John fell to the ground with just enough time to see the tree that he was leaning on suddenly bust into splinters. John laid there looking for any sign of wher ethe attack came from. A gentle breeze blew by as he moved his eyes back and forth trying to find even the slightest hint of anything.

'Well giving the nature of his attack it should have at least left some trace. But yet there's nothing here, not a single broken blade of grass. That can only mean that the attack came from above.'

John got up and started moving, all the while cursing himself. In his stupidity he left his swords behind to appear like a normal person. Now he was wishing he brought them along, John hid in the tall grass as he looked upward. There in hte distance he could make out the speck that was The Child, otherwise known as Famine. John moved through the grass using the natural flow fo the wind to hide his movements, dodging the blasts that somehow came his way.

'He doesn't know where i am.'

John pulled out his gun from his belt, he may have beeen cursing himself for forgetting his swords but at least he remembered his gun. Times like these he would have prefered a quite kill them a loud one a gun produces. John used botht of his hands to aim his weapon. He alinged the sights and took aim, He pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying, It flew dierectly on target. However it was suddenly stopped and disentergrated mid air, John cursed himself for trying to kill this kid with only simple bullets. John put his gun back and started running toward The Child. He brought out his psycic blades and jumped toward his enemy, he brought his hand foward as the blades extened themselves and brought a killing blow to the boys neck. it would have been a killing blow except for hte fact that it was a fake. A simple straw figure with clothes and a fake wing to boot. Suddenly another blast hit him in his back, the seearing pain coursed through his body as he was unable to hold back the scream that had built up in his lungs. The scream could be heard for rmiles and now Kim Possible was sure she heard John. Making her way through the field and pushing askid the tall grass she saw him, lying on the groung with steam rising from his body she saw the man who she once saw kill twenty clones of himself just to get to her. The man she also swore to bring in, and her eshe forgot to bring that invention Wade got for her. John started stirring and looked up to see her.

"Run." said John simply as he, for the second time since seeing him, had that truely scared look in his eyes

Suddenly another blast made an impact btween the two and sent the both of them flying in opposing directions. John managed to land on his hands and got himself upright again, however Kim wasn't prepared and landed on her back, a protruding rock was right where Kim's head was and thankfully, in John's case, was knocked unconsience. John ran to Kim to check to see if she was alright, once that she'll be fine he started looking again.

'There's no where for him to hide, i'm looking everywhere and yet i can't find the little brat.' thought John as his eyes scowered the field for even the slightest hint of the boy.

'John, maybe he's not here at all.' said his mom

'He's here, I just don't know where.'

A slight russle in a far away bush made John send a blast only to find out that it was a rabbit. Blasts still contiued to rain down in the oddest pattern, it was as if he had no idea where he was but he was blasting the field adn hoping to hit him.

'That's it, he using an artilary barrage. Then that would mean he could be anywhere.'

John looked up and tried to get an idea where there coming from. After doing a few rough caculations he started running through the field and into the forest beyond. All the trees in the forest were dead, there bark fallen off and the leaves brown and black. The animals were frozen stiff, dead in there tracks, with a look of pure horror still in there eyes. john finally saw him, the boy was still at it, he was killing everything around him, the ground itself was turing black with death. John brought out his psycic blades and charged even faster. The Child saw him and stopped imediatly and started running toward John. JOhn brought his hand up and brought the blade down to the boys head. The boy clasped both of his hands around Johns and stopped his attack, John swiped with his other hand at the boy's neck. He managed to duck down and kick out JOhn's legs, John went down to one knee, he was eye level with the Child. John brought his head back and made contact with the boy's head, the boys head went reeling back and he lost his grip on John's hand. john brought his now freed hand down and cut the boy open from the neck down to his groin. Blood went everywhere as his body fell to the ground, John just stood there and tried to calm down, le the fire out of his lungs by breathing heavily.

"So it was that easy to beat you." said John as he turned around and started walking away

The Childs body started twitching and convulsing, blood splatered everywhere as the body found new life. The boy rose up and the wounds started healing almost instantly.

"Its never going to be that easy John." wispered the Child

The Child formed psycic weapons of his own, although instaead of blades like John instead he formed claws, like an animals. He moved foward and stabbed John with every clawed finger, digging them into his flesh adn letting the blood flow freely. John fell extrem pain in his back as he turned around and saw the Child standing up again.

"Daddy taught me a few new things."

John brought back out his blades and brought a downward slash toward the boy's shoulder, the boy brought up his left hand and stopped the attack. The boy slashed at John's stomach but was able to back away fast enough with only a few cuts to his battlesuit. John sent his own blast but was deflected by the boys psycic shield, John finally had the time to reconfigure his mental abilities to bring out the raw power needed to defeat this child. John movced foward and brought up a mighty kick which caught the Child in the jaw and sent him flying. the boy opened his wing and floated there for a minute whil ehe recollected his awarness. John jumped up and made a sideways slash aimed at the boys stomach, but the boy was able to dodoge it by moving off to the side with only a small cut ot his side. john jumped up again and continued his attack by doing the same thing again, once again the boy was able to dodge by jumping off to the side excetp this time he didn't recieve a cut. The boy, having finally got his bearings, came down to the ground, brought out his claws and started slashing at Johns arms. John was able to parry each blow with his psycic swords, They continued this dance for five minutes with John gaining more and more momentum with each blow. Finally after a slash came at Johns chest, which John blocked with his sword, he was able to grab the Boys hand and cut off his arm, from the elbow down, with his other hand. John sent the newly severed arm somewhere in the tall grass as the boy screamed in pain and flailed on the ground as he was constatly grabbing at the nub where his arm should have been. John returned his blade to his hand and moved in for the killing blow.

'John you know you can't kill him.' warned John's mother

'Sure i can, all i have to do is cut of his head, as long as the brain is undamaged then he can easily regenerate.'

'That's not what i ment and you know it.'

'I don't have a choice in this, if the mission is to be sucessful then i have to kill this kid.'

John extended the blade and brought up his arm, he brought the bladed hand down with everything he could bring forth. The blade easily moved through the air as the blade drew closer to the boy throat. However once the blade was within inches of his neck he stopped it wtih his clawed hand, the very same hand he cut off.

"This hand is only teperary after a day or two it will fall off and a new one will have to regrow naturally."

john slashed at his new arm and the boy jumped back. All hope seem to leave John as he stood in front of the boy, he's tried everything and yet still this kid wouldn't go down. All the little tricks he learned throught out his life of warfare and some he made up on the spot and yet the kid still would stay dead. The an idea hit him like a lightning bolt, he was near a paintball field, and it was very much like the old trenches he use to live in as a kid. John suddenly started running toward the paintball field in a full sprint, with the Child following closely behind. John ran and dodged psycic blasts as he made his way through the forest and suddenly found himself in the painball field. The Child saw John slide in the trench and suddnely dissapeared. He remaind on aleart as he walked though the dirt trench and looked for even the slightest sign of the older man, As he walked along he couldn't help but remember a line his fater once told him.

'Remember child, once you enter a battlefield he'll have the advantage. That man was raised in battle and its where he's most home, do not fight him anywhere near a battle or else you will lose.'

Of course he thought a paintball field wasn't a battle field and yet he's managed to adjust and made it his home. Who knew he would have been able to do that? The child certainly didn't. No whe was in major trouble, if he can't get him out of here he's as good as dead. Suddenly John apeared out of nowhere and started slashing at him with those hand blades he has. Each cutting blow was narrowly avoided as John dissapeared as fast as he apeared. NOw the Child was left alone again and he still had no idea how he's able to do that. The Child once again started walking through the trenches and foudn a hole in one of the walls it was most likely used as a ambushing point but just to be sure he sent a psycic blast that caved in the hole, while the Child let himself have a small smile of sucess at his own power He suddenly felt his neck in extrem amounts of pain as he fell to the ground with his blood pooling beside him. There stood John covered in dirt from head to toe and his psycic sword covered in blood, his blood. John just stood there, watching as the blood poured out of the torn artery on the boys neck, he brought up his arm with his opne palm facing him.

"You can't kill me John, i'm just a kid, i'm innocent in all of this."

"You are a kid, that i can't deny, but your far from innocent."

The Child suddenly felt the air around him closing in, it felt like invisible walls were encirculing him.

"What are you doing?" begged the Child

"Using your own abilities against you. See, I can barely control this power and i've only used it twice. You've been using it your whole life, so i'm willing to bet that you don't know how to turn it off. You power forces you to consume something at all times. Weather it be the air or the ground beneath your feet, it always has to eat something."

Sharp pain started at the boys fingers and made there way up his arms and into his chest. The skin started melting the skin and then the muscles, his tissue was melted all the way to the bone. The Child was convulsing on the ground from his angony. he was in so much pain he only had the mental capabilities to say a single word over and over.

"Daddy, daddy, DADDY."

"Your father isn't here to save you, now shut up and die Famine."

The boy contiued to convsule even long after his braina and heart was melted away. By the time the energy was disapated enought for john to stop with the shiled the boy was nothing but a small puddle of blood and mush.

"That's three down." said John is silent triumph

Suddenly John flet someting hit hte back of his head with enough force to knock him to the ground. John was suddenly flipped on his back and a pair of strong knees had him pinned to the ground by his shoulders. Flowing red hair and angry green eyes stared at him with a bitter anger that, if looks could kill, he would have been dead several times over. Kim sat there with a metal pipe in her hands and one end, which was sharp and pointy, pointed straight at Johns head.

"How could you kill a child. How could you?"

Tears started falling from her eyes as she sat there, trying to decided what to do. However John made the decision for her with two simple words.

"Do it."

That was all she needed as she screamed and brought the sharp point of the pipe down on Johns head. As the pipe came down John was thankful that at least now his life end, by the hands of he person known as The Mother. Before the pipe could even get close to him a figure came from out of nowhere and tackled Kim to the ground. Ron held her in place as she stuggled to get back up screaming at Ron abou twha the had done. John sat up again and saw where Kim had gotten her weapon, when the Child blew down apart that hole he exposed the pipes that were holding all the dirt up. John got back, with a look of dissapointment on his face, and ran off into the wilderness. Ron continued to struggle with Kim until she finally calmed down, once she did that Ron let her back up.

"Kim what on earth were you thinking?" asked Ron

"I don't know i just started acting with out even thinking."

After a few hours the police came and got statements, clooected what was left of hte body adn let them go. Kim was sitting in her bed thinking of what happened. The look on the boys face as he died in pure agony as John stood over him. finding the pipe with a sharpened edge, the feel of dominating him as she held his life in his hands. But what scared her the most is how easy she came o the decition that he deserved nothing less then death.

Why did i act liek that?'

'Cause he brings out the worst in you.' said a small voice inside kims head.

'What should i do?'

'Bring him in, use your connections in GJ and bring him in. Its the only solution, well other then killing him and we both know you can do that.'

Kim brought out her Kimmunicator and put a call to Wade.

"What's up Kim?' asked Wade

"Wade hoe soon can you get me that gadget you wre talking about."

"which one, right now i'm working on 300 other things."

"The one that you said would get rid of John's psycic abilities."

"Oh that one, no problem i alread finished it. I can get it to you in the mourning."

"Great and i need to get ahold of GJ. I need them to keep tabs on John."

"Alright i'll put in a few calls."

"Thanks Wade your the best."

1 A/N in case you were getting annoyed with me constantly calling the Child or that boy. well he dosn't have a real name and thats all i coudl think of. sorry but it just goes with tht story

Well that's it hope you enjoyed it. You all know the drill R and R


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible so please don't sue me

Inventions

It's been several days since The Child died and Kim was becoming more and more obsessed with finding John. Everyday she looked at his picture she put in her mirror for most of the day, she hardly ate, slept without thinking of him. However there was only one thing that was holding Kim back, his incredible speed. Kim was sure she can beat him if she could bring him down to her speed. Wait maybe she could bring herself to his level instead. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and dialed Wade.

"Hey Kim what's up."

"Hey Wade, can you still get me those super fast shoes I used against the BEBE's?"

"Well I'm sure I can get you them if I make a few calls. Give me a few hours and I'm sure I can get them delivered to your house."

Wade cut her off before she could give a response. Of course not that she would really have one now, now she finally has a way to defeat the one and only man who's gotten away from her in her home town. Sure enough to Wade's word the shoes arrived a few hours later and now she could finally go after him. Armed with the super fast shoes and a new dart gun Wade gave her, supposedly it has some sort of retro virus or some thing like that. She used her connections in GJ to keep tabs over John and the last time someone saw him he was in New York. Supposedly he killed a shift manager in his own home. Kim was readying her gear when she suddenly felt a presence from behind. Kim spun around and saw an old man in earth brown robes and her white hair, tied in a pigtail like style, hung in front of her chest and were held together with what looked like animal leather.

"Ah so you do have at least some instinct. John, on the other hand, knew that I was watching him from the moment he entered my hutt."

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is no consequence to you. But I must know everything about you. You're the only one who matters, the only one that John can care about."

"What do you mean by that?"

"John's mission is so very simple yet so complex. I wonder if he has what it takes to do what is necessary.

'Ok this woman is insane.' thought Kim

"Of course I'm insane, if I wasn't I wouldn't have lived as long as I have."

"How did you do that, I didn't say that."

"Just like John I too am a psychic."

"Are you as strong as John?"

"No but then again no human being could even hope to become as strong as him."

Kim sat down on her bed and let her hand wonder closer and closer to the dart gun Wade gave her as the old woman continued her insane ramblings. Once Kim's hand was around the handle and trigger she suddenly felt her whole arm go numb and paralyzed. The woman turned around and looked at Kim right in the eyes, the old woman's eyes were a sickening yellow and red with a wild look in them.

"It would be smarter for you to not even try and get the drop on me. I would be most displeased if you did."

"How did you do that?"

"Simply stopping the electricity that goes from your brain to your arm is a simple matter for one such as me."

"Alright just tell me what you want and then go."

"I didn't come here to tell you anything; I just wanted to meet The Mother."

"I'm nobody's mother, I haven't even..."

"I never said you were a mother I said you were THE Mother. A person marked by destiny to do great things."

"I am doing great things."

"HA do you believe defending supposedly weak people is a sign of doing great things then you are sorely mistaken."

"So you believe that defending the weak is somehow wrong."

"Yes and John understands that."

"John only understands killing."

"John understands more then you could ever know."

Kim sat and thought about what she just said, a single question burning inside of her head.

"What made John?"

"Simple, war is what made him into the person he is today. You and he are very much alike; the only difference is that while you've been spoiled with simple people and so called 'evil' people who, for the most part, are harmless. He had been forced to make the harder decisions, the kind of decisions that leave a man changed forever."

Before Kim could give a response the woman turned and walked down Kim's stairs and walked out of her life. Kim was letting some of the things sink in; they certainly explained a few things

"Its still no excuse for what he did."

Kim went back to looking at her gear, still confident she was still in the right as the rain outside her window continued.

John was in Middleton doing his normal ritual of running at night. After killing that man he found a missing girl and returned her to her family, the rain felt ice cold as he made his way through across the sidewalk. Something inside John made his skin crawl, that was a sure sign that another psychic was around. John stopped in his tracks and looked at his surroundings, the slightest brush of psychic energy brushed his mind as he looked across the street stood a woman wearing a thick overcoat. The rain flowing down her coat as she just stood there, suddenly three men jumped down with there swords drawn, John drew out his swords and the battle started. John blocked the first blow with his right sword while he blocked another blow with the sword in his left hand. Another man brought the point of the blade toward Johns chest, John managed to move off to the side while he shoved both of the other blades off with a single shove. John rolled to the side and was up instantly, the woman was on him instantly with her hammer drawn and brought it down within inches of John's legs, John used the blade in his right hand and stabbed the woman through her neck, and blood spurted everywhere when he pierced her neck with her body falling limp.

John let down his right hand sword and picked up the hammer, John threw the hammer with enough force to make one of the men's head explode as they approached. John picked up the sword again and blocked the first blow but opened the stomach of the second man as he brought his sword up. Bowles spilled to the ground as the man fell; the last man backed off and ran away. John sat and tried the control the headache that had started these things usually happen around this time of year, side affect of being a psychic.

"Over here John."

John looked to his left and saw two men wearing the same coats that the other four were wearing. One was brandishing a crossbow while another had throwing daggers in each hand.

"So who sent you?" asked John

"Someone who claims they know you."

'Well that eliminates almost everyone, but it only leaves one person.'

"So my father sent you."

"He never said he was your father, but he did say you would know who he was."

John had his answer and arrows and daggers went flying in his direction as he moved from left to right dodging the flying objects. John caught one of the daggers and threw it back at its original owner and had it sunk in his right leg, sending him down to the ground in pain, John deflected more arrows flew as he deflected them with his swords as he drew closer to the two men. The man with a knife in his leg dragged his way toward something lying on the ground. The man crawled over to a body that was lying at there feet.

"Don't move or else we'll slit her throat."

John finally noticed a young girl with shoulder length brown hair; even though he couldn't see her face he could tell she's young, not pedophile young but in her mid teens, bustier then most girls her age and dressed in the height of fashion. John stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the man bring one of his throwing knives to the girl's throat.

"Good now drop your swords and put your hands up."

John brought up his hands and, with a smirk plastered on his face, dropped both swords from his grip. A rather nice moved he learned from one of his many teachers was the ability to manipulate earthquakes, using the vibrations a single punch can cause when you hit the ground with a combination of physical training and physic abilities you could very easily direct an earthquake towards an enemy. Of course the level of power for the earthquake would depend on the strength of the person, with the inhuman strength that John possessed it easily would make a 10 on the Richter scale.

John punched the ground with enough force to destroy the concrete below him and the resulting energy john used his abilities to redirect in the direction of the two assassins, two columns of dirt suddenly shot up from the earth the knocked both of the men upward 10 feet into the air, John grabbed both of his swords while they were still in the air and used his speed to rush the men while they were still mid-flight. John brought up both of his swords as the two men fell and were both stabbed in there chest as they came down. John brought both of his swords down and the two dead bodies drop to the ground as John swiped the blood off both of his sword before he put them back in there sheathes.

"Now let's see who you are so I can get you home." said John as he walked over to the girl. John bent down to remove the clumps of hair and froze when he saw her face.

'She looks just like her.'

Every part, that John could see, was exactly the same. However there were slight differences, she had more of a down to earth worker class look and this girl was defiantly high class. John just stood there, overcome with shock that he couldn't even feel the cold rain hitting his body.

'JOHN WAKE UP.'

Years of military training was the only thing that saved him and he saw three darts fly past his chest. John turned his head and saw Kimberly standing pointing a drat gun at him. The rain soaked her hair to the point that it was sticking to her white and blue cloths. The fire in her eyes could be seen clearly even from John's standpoint; she holstered her gun and suddenly disappeared.

John ducked as he saw a kick came straight at his head, John brought himself between her legs and scored a direct hit on her jaw. The force was enough that it would have sent Kim in the air if it weren't for the fact that John continued with several punches to her abdomen. Kim landed with a loud thud and she felt as if her entire chest had collapsed when she hit the ground.

'I don't get it, why is she so fast on her feet but yet everything else is the same.'

'It's the shoes.'

'You sure.'

'Yep.'

John suddenly felt something coming his and he rolled out of the way with enough time to see an invisible line cutting through the rain. John looked through the rain and found nothing on the first try. However John saw a green glow of in the distance and recognized the shape instantly, true to form Ron had followed and saw Kim in trouble. Ron walked into view and he showed that his whole body was glowing green, however that wasn't interesting to John, the big creature behind Ron was what got his attention. The thing was a skeleton covered in a black cloak, it carried a giant scythe in both hands.

'Damn that mystical monkey power he has unlocked his full potential in the worst way possible.'

'John he's going to overload if you don't do something.'

Ron rushed like someone in a drug induced fury. The ground under him shattering as he moved forward, Ron's punch went wild and blew right past John, thanks to the attack John was able to get behind the boy and grab him by his forehead and bring him to the ground, with a punch to the face for good measure.

'John you have to run you're in no condition to continue fighting.'

Deciding that would be the wiser of the two options John took off into the rain. Kim had finally managed to regain her ability to breathe and gained enough strength to look for Ron, she found him with his face pointing straight up and unconscious from what looked like a single blow to the face.

"Rufus you awake."

Rufus popped out of his favorite cargo pocket and saw Ron with his eyes closed Rufus jumped into action. He pulled out one of his diablo hot sauce packets and opened it, he poured a very small amount of it on his finger and waved it in front of Ron's nose. The poor boy woke up in less then a second.

"Where's the nachos." said Ron with his eyes half awake staring dreamily at the sky

"Ron wake up he have to find Bonnie and get her home."

On the opposite side of town John had finally come to a stop in an alleyway between two buildings.

'John you realized what this means.'

'Yea mean's that he's the Father.'

'That's great news, but then how come you don't sound so excited.'

"Because it means that I can't kill the Fallen One.'

Well here it is hope you enjoy it. New please be responsible and review, I don't care if its criticism, well as long as its constructive and not demeaning.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible so please don't sue me

Beasts of War

Kim was lying on her bed staring at her Kimmunicator. Wade had called her to tell a few things about the latest things he added for her battlesuit. Now its not that she didn't like the techonerd, but sometimes she wishes he wasn't so enthused with his latest achievement.

"One of the biggest improvements was that I managed to connect it to speed shoes and making the rest of your body move just as fast."

"Wait a minute what did you say?" asked Kim, this little bit of information finally getting her attention from the daydream she was having of her and Josh.

"Oh that your battlesuit can make you faster then that John guy, well other then that there isn't much else that I haven't told you." said Wade as he closed the diagram of the view screen and took a sip from his ever present cup of soda.

"So you're saying I can keep up with him now." wondered Kim as Wade now had her full attention.

"Yep." said Wade as though it were the easiest thing in the world.

'I don't believe this now I can finally stop John from killing people.' thought Kim as her imagination took hold and she saw herself standing over a thoroughly defeated John with several darts in his back and him all beat up and bruised up. While she, on the other hand, didn't have a single scratch on and with her hands up in triumph.

Wade was staring at her hoping he would still be young when she finally decided to come out of her daydream. "Hey Kim would you mind reentering reality sometime soon I still have a bed time."

"Oh sorry, hey wait a minute, since when did you have a bed time." said Kim as her curiosity decided to show itself.

"Well I got grounded, again, this time for creating a virus that infected a terrorist's computer system." explained Wade with a look on his face that showed that he clearly didn't agree with the punishment.

"How long this time and what can't you have?" asked Kim

"I have to go a week with no World of Everclash. My three wives will divorce me if I don't log on soon." complained Wade as he dropped his head to the desk and pounded the desk with his fist for emphasis.

"Wait a minute you have three wives!" exclaimed Kim, "Aren't you a little young to even have a girlfriend, much less a wife or even three of them for that matter."

"Well you see three of my characters have wives, my other five have girlfriends and two others have people who want to marry." explained Wade while putting his hand behind his head and a slight blush forming in his cheeks.

'It figures, in the real world he probably hasn't seen the light of day since before the tweebs were born. And yet online this guy can get more girls then, probably, Brick Flagg.' Thought Kim as she started recollecting the fact that he currently has two girlfriends, Bonnie and some other girl she never met in another school. What Bonnie sees in him she'll never know, after all Bonnie was fully aware of the second girlfriend and yet she still goes out with him.

Of course, then again, she had to admit her relationship with Josh wasn't going so well. Lately it seems like he's been getting more and more distant with her and saying that her 'Obsession' with John, which even she admitted, took up a lot of her time. But still Josh should understand that murders like John shouldn't exist. Why doesn't he understand these things?

"Oh hey Kim there's someone who wants to talk to you." said Wade. This little bit of information snapped her out of her train of thought.

"Really what do they want?"

"He said that there are several things that he wanted to discuss something's with you."

"Really so what's his name?" wondered Kim

"Dr. Titus Vorenus, he's a world renowned genetics expert. He might be able to help us with John." explained Wade

"Great let's see him."

Wade disappeared from the screen and a middle-aged Italian man appeared on screen. He had black hair with a few grey hairs with most of them concentrating on his temples.

"Hello Ms. Possible, before we start with what I have found I was wondering if you would be willing to give a sample of your own DNA." said Dr. Titus in pure English with only the slightest hint of an Italian accent.

A small scanner appeared on her Kimmunicator and she simply gave a reply of, "Um ok sure." with that she pressed her index finger on the scanner and a bright light ran over her finger.

"Well while we wait for the scanner to finish why don't I tell you everything I know. First off as your friend said he has absolutely no junk DNA in him. However we've been able to identify most of the genes that he does have. One of the most unusual genes that he has is a gene that is found only in certain animals, mainly lizards."

"And what gene is that." wondered Kim

"The ability to regenerate. Not to mention he does have the gene for psychic abilities."

"So what those genes that were not part of him originally."

"These here." explained the doctor as several arrows, far fewer then the ones Wade pointed out, appeared to several of the genes.

"So what do you think these do?"

"Well we believe these enhance his psychic abilities, which would explain why he's so powerful."

A bell went off sounded off on Dr. Vorenus's computer and a screen showed up on Kim's Kimmunicator.

"Well this I didn't expect!" said a very shocked Dr.

"What's going on?" asked Kim

"Well first off let me start by say that my theory about you was right. It seems that you do have a small measure of psychic ability and it does explain some of your rather unusual physical traits."

"So I'm psychic." said a rather shocked Kim

"Not a very powerful one, you won't be able to move anything with your mind or burst anything into flames or anything of that sort. It just merely means that you can do things that no normal person can do, and have been doing for quite some time."

"So is there anyway I can be able to move thing with my mind."

"No you're already at your maximum, anymore and your body will destroy itself."

"That suck's, so what was the other thing you discovered."

"Well you see there's the thing, I forgot to turn off a program that tell a person if there related to another person and it ran a scan on John and yours blood."

'I'm not going to like where this is going.'

"So what did you find out?" asked a very nervous Kim

"It seems he's related to you, closely related."

"MOM, DAD WE NEED TO TALK." yelled Kim down her stairs

Dr. Drakken's and shego's new lair was a carved out mountain in southern America. Drakken was sitting at his new workbench working on his latest invention, and Shego was sitting on a recliner filing her nails, through her gloves.

"Yo Dr. D how's that latest invention of your coming?" wondered a completely bored Shego

Drakken turned around with his face blackened from whatever invention he was working on. He lifted his goggles and showed that his eyes were not covered in soot giving him a rather weird look.

"Not for a while and it seems I'll need you to knock over a few banks in order for me to procure the needed parts." explained Drakken

"Great how many grandma's do you want me to steal from now."

"I don't have you stealing from anyone's grandma, and I need you to hit two banks and I also need this device from Micron INC."

"Ok and what does this trinket do?" wondered Shego's

"Well it." suddenly the intruder alarm sounded as several of his Goons went flying through the main entrance.

"Kim Possible, how can she even know what were up to, its not like we've done anything wrong so far." complained Drakken

"You did remember to remove the Self Destruct button?"

"Well its on my to do list, right after taking over Africa."

"Uh Yea Drakken were going to have a nice long talk after this is over about setting priorities."

The last of the thugs fell and a lone fighter walked through the darkness with his blond hair longer then when he first arrived, his Battlesuit dirty and covered in mud, his face wasn't in much better condition with specs of mud and who knows what else coving everything but his eye's. He walked with a confidence that just screamed 'I'm a badass, get over it.'

"Wait a minute your not Kim Possible." complained Drakken

"No shit Sherlock." said John

"But he's good enough for me." said Shego as she jumped in front of John and started throwing punches, all of which John either blocked with his hands or simply moved out of the way.

Suddenly Shego felt a hard hit on the back of her head, she took a quick look behind her to see that no one was there. She realized that the only people here are Drakken, John and herself.

'Wait a minute did he just hit me on the back of my head from the front. Who the hell is this guy?' thought Shego

Shego sent a kick straight up in a way that would make teenage boys drool. John grabbed her ankle spun himself around and sent the mercenary flying into a wall. Shego got up and ignited her hands and sent several bursts of green flame toward John. John suddenly disappeared as he dodged each blast and reappeared closer to Shego with every burst. The green mercenary suddenly felt a tremendous force hit in her solar plexus that sent her to her knees then to the ground, out cold from the blow. John watched her as she fell face first to the ground then looked up at Drakken. "We need to talk." Explained John as he picked up Shego and threw her over his shoulder.

Several minutes later Shego woke up and saw John and Dr. D talking in a very civilized manner. From what she was able to gather in the few seconds she was awake it looked like he needed their help.

"So what exactly would you give us if we help you." wondered Drakken

"$200,000 now and $400,000 more once the job is finished and I'll also include that you were about to send Shego to go get." Explained John

"Wait a minute how on earth do you know what my latest plan is?" questioned a flustered Drakken

"What? You mean the plant control chips into every major breakfast cereal and then take control of all the kids in the world. Drakken, everyone knows the plan, even Kim Possible." Said John

"Curses she foils me even when I haven't seen her for weeks." Whined Drakken as he pounded the ground like a child with a bad temper

"Yea you know what you better dealing with me when it comes to money matters." Slid in Shego, "However I won't work for you if you don't at least tell me some of the details."

"Well it's a kidnapping situation and I need some more eyes to watch my back." Explained John

"Right and which bunch of guys are so powerful even you can't do this alone."

"You know who they are."

"Yea you know what I'm going to need more info then that."

"The Order of 100."

That bombshell almost made Shego want to go run and hide under her covers like a scared little child. She's one of the few people, who isn't a member, who even know of there existence, supposedly there so powerful they were the one's who created the USA in an effort to further there research and exploration into what they called a 'perfect being.' whatever that is, the only reason she know about them is because she was once offered a job with them, of course she turned them down before finding out too much information or else she wouldn't be around to talk about it.

"Are you kidding me, you want me to help you against those guys, you have to be out of your mind." Yelled Shego

"But Shego how come we can't help the poor guy?" Asked Drakken

"Are you kidding me, do you want to die."

"Well it obvious that he's desperate, or else he wouldn't be here and we could always use the money."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but, my life means more to me then the money. If you help this guy there sure to come after you."

"Were not going after the order themselves were just going after one person." Assured John

"That doesn't matter, once they know who you are they wont stop until your dead or they get what they want."

"That's good to know because I'm going to give them exactly what they want."

"What? Once you do they they'll have no reason to keep you alive."

"Don't worry I've been running from then for the past 5 months, I think I can still stay one step ahead."

"That's fine for you but what about us. These guy have tried to kill me three times, and would have succeeded if it wasn't for Drakken busting through the roof asking for my help in taking over the world."

"Huh I was wondering where those guys were doing there, and I've always wondered why she sticks around even when the money temporary dries up." mumbled Drakken

"Your safety was one of my main concerns and I managed to supply you both with invisibility suits."

"So that way they don't know its us." Realized Shego

"Exactly now do you want to know the job or do I go somewhere else."

"Oh we'll take the job for everything in advance and you have to pay extra for me." Stated Shego

"Deal."

Somewhere along the Panama Canal a nicely dressed man was standing next to the edge with a bound and gagged woman at his feet. John walked up to the man and stopped several feet from him when the man pointed his gun at the woman's head.

"Best stop right there, wouldn't want this gun to go off." Said the man

It was nighttime and both the night time and the woman's raven hair hid her face from view. The gun moved from her head as John came to a stop.

"Do you're the man that the entire council is scared of."

"Well kind of happens when you kill over 100 of your members and they still don't have a clue who you are."

"Your right, and they still wouldn't have known who you are if it wasn't for that time you stopped to take that kid from one of our containers."

"I wasn't going to let that poor girl live the life you were going to give her."

"What the hell do you care if she was going to be nothing but a baby making factory?"

"She's only 7 years old."

"Hey its an honor to be chosen the life she would have had." Screamed the man

"Look we didn't come here to argue what the hell do you want."

"My bosses want to know what you know. How do you know about us and how much do you know what were after."

Up in the night sky Shego, Drakken and their 15 hired men were sitting in several hover vehicles keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

"Why must you hog most of the seat Shego."

"Cause your not the one trying to listen in on there conversation."

"Shego you know that's wrong. So what exactly are they saying?"

"I can't make anything out, Drakken I thought you upgraded these things."

"Well I did but obviously you don't know how to use them. Here give them to me."

"No I thought to grab them."

The two's childish fight got to be so loud that John and the Kidnapper heard them from all the way on the ground.

"Friends of yours." Said John

"Mine are hanging over the cliff waiting for my order."

"That means there mine."

Shego currently had the upper hand by holding the object just out of reach of Drakken's tiny hands.

"Give them here Shego."

"Nuh uh not happening."

"I said give it here."

"No way."

Suddenly their engine exploded and they were crashing towards the ground. They totaled the hovercraft but managed to get away unharmed.

"Did I not tell you two to just keep your mouths shut and you'll be fine." Complained John

"Well she wouldn't share my inventions." Cried Drakken

"You'll both be lucky if I don't kill you by the end of this."

"Um excuse me I'm still here." Said the Kidnapper

"Oh sorry now you were going to ask me something."

"I was going to ask you if you know anything else about our organization."

"Well you're a lot closer to your goal then your thinking."

"How close."

"Within the next two years are critical. It will determine if you will succeed of fail."

"But for us to succeed we need the Mother. Do you know who she is?"

'Should I tell him?"

'Might as well, its not like you're going to let him live past the night.'

"Kim Possible."

"And who's the Father?"

"That I'm not to sure on, but I do have my theories."

"Who?"

"Ron Stoppable."

"Well it hard to believe that those two were it the entire"

What he was going to say was forever lost as his chest suddenly sprayed blood and he fell to the ground in two neatly cut pieces. There standing with a bloodied red Katana Sword, the Blade of Blood, stood the one man John's been hunting down since the beginning of his journey.

"EDWARD." Screamed John as he drew out his blades and charged with all of his speed and strength that he could bring to a fight.

The Blade suddenly became two short swords and he blocked both of John's attack, however the blow was strong enough to create a small gust, which knocked back the ever-present hood covering his face. And their facing John was well John, except the scar under his left eye wasn't there.

"So these guys are twins." Wondered Drakken

"Well even I had to admit I didn't see that coming." Said Shego

"Minions you can come out of hiding there's no need to hide anymore the guy's dead."

"Boss we have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"These things just came out of nowhere. Its like they came from out of the shadows and they went completely nuts. God they got that synthodrone you sent out I manage to get away but my left arms practically useless." Said one of the goons over a radio

"Right head back to my location and get your arm looked at."

John and Edward were trading blows as John slashed upward with the sword in his left hand and Edward simply jumped backward. John summoned up some of his psychic power and made most of the objects suddenly lift up in the air and got sent flying toward Edward. Edward blocked and parried with every object that was a threat to him.

"John you must stop this foolishness."

"Fuck you."

John suddenly found himself unable to move, the same he pulled on Ron twice.

"I wouldn't try to get out, this is much more powerful then anything you can reproduce."

Sure enough John found himself unable to move.

"Um John we have a problem here." Said Shego

"Little busy."

"Listen here you, we have a major situation here and the last thing we need is you guys having a 'whose got the bigger thing' competition. So why don't you two put away your powers and work this out together." Said Shego

"Sorry can't do that." Said John

"John will you just shut up and listen to me. Father has betrayed the both of us and joined the Order and now we're both on the run. At least just this once I want you to put your anger aside and help me. For the love a God John for once put your anger aside and help you desperate brother."

"You killed my wife."

"And you killed all my children. Yet you don't see me attacking you."

For probably the first time in John's life he felt his anger dimish slightly so at least he can have a conversation with Edward. He felt the bond Ed had on him let go and he could now move his arms and legs to a certain degree, however he still felt their presence still on him.

'John work with him, he's desperate. For once work with your brother.' Said their mother

"Fine." Said John

"Alright now here's the problem. It seems that we've got some sort of creatures coming our way and there really pissed."

"These creatures did they look like tigers or lions."

"He never said, just said that they were fast."

"You think they could be?" asked John

"Well he did give them the genetic code for them." Said Edward

"Great what the hell are they doing here." Said John

"There hunting me down and I found you out to help me."

"And you seriously expected it." Commented John

"Well yes actually."

"That's it I'm taking Yuki and I'm getting the hell out of here."

"What do you think is going to happen once there done hunting me down? I'll tell you, they'll hunt down the Father, steal the Mother and carry out there plans for World Domination and I know that's the last thing you want."

"Hey that's my plan." Commented Drakken

"Unlike you, with you half baked schemes and inventions that are at best laughable they're almost done and all that they need is a person known simply as The Mother. And thanks to you they've found out who she is." Said Edward

"They don't know who the other two horsemen are."

"They know who they are already."

"Hey you two focus here." Said Shego

"Yea how long until they get here."

"First off what are we dealing with here." Said Shego

"We call them the Tigers of War. They're genetically enhanced albino tigers made to fight in close quarters." Said John

"They were our best weapons and there worst enemies." Said Edward.

"We don't have much time to prepare. Send two of your goon to set these area's on fire." Said John as he pointed to two spots around the town.

"Alright you goons time to earn your paychecks." Screamed Shego

"Wow she reminds me of my drill sergeant." Said John

Several of the goon started fires and, using fuel from the down hovercraft, started fires at the two points John said. Soon the fire spread all across the fire and soon all of the forest was on fire except for a single narrow area.

"Oh now I see you're creating a bottleneck." Said Edward

"It's worked a couple of times before." Said John

"Let's hope it works this time." Said Shego

"Do we have any weapons?" asked Shego

"I brought some M16's and enough ammo for everyone." Said Edward

"Let's get them to everyone."

Edward brought them the crates and passed out the weapons and ammo.

"Um I don't do guns. I'm more of a ray and beam type villain." Complained Drakken

"Alright then you can try and get the hovercraft working again." Said John as he threw Drakken a toolbox and pushed him toward the fallen craft.

"What about everyone else?" asked Shego

"You stay with Drakken in case any of them get through. Everyone else start setting up your cover and dig in." said John

All the goons started moving boxes and barrels with as much haste as they could muster.

"Battlesuit I want satellite imagery within a five mile radius of my current location." Ordered John

"Processing."

"Set this to the highest priority."

"Setting, it will still take several minutes for completion."

"You've got one minute."

John grabbed his weapon and loaded the magazine with a slap on the bottom to make sure it was set in right. He found himself a box that was the perfect height for his knelling position. He brought himself to one knee as he saw several of his goons climb to the top of the two building he designated to be the kill zone. He charged his gun and brought up his sights as the blazing fires started consuming the forest. The first of the creatures showed itself, it was three and a half feet tall on all four legs, its naturally white fur, which wasn't burnt from the fire, was broken by black strips all along its body starting from the tip of its nose, across its wide powerful shoulders to the end of its tail.

The War tiger charged at the people with its teeth in a feral snarl that would have made, and did make Drakken's goons, scared for there very lives. John aimed his weapon and fired a single shot, the bullet hit the creature at an angle right in front of its right ear and sent the creature to the ground so hard it dragged for several feet before finally stopping to a complete halt.

They started pouring out of the forest in what seemed by the dozens. Drakken's goons, being less disciplined then John and Edward, started out on full auto and even though they took down more monsters then the two brothers however they wasted more bullets then the two of them did. John and Edward had elected to use single shot and were cutting them down one at a time.

"Data uplink complete." Said the battlesuit voice

The HUD on John's eye showed the exact position of him and his men, then it showed the exact position and count of the enemy creatures. It showed that there numbers are less then 300 alive so far.

'This is going to get hard.' Said John's mom

'Lets hope we can hold out.' Thought John

"When we have to fall back, fall back to the hovercraft and try to hold out long enough for Drakken to fix the vehicle." Said John

"What about our friends on the roofs." Said one of the heavy set goons

"They'll be fine, just when we do pull back don't fire a single bullet, just run. John and I will cover your rear." Said Edward

"How the hell are we going to do that." Complained John

"Use your damn brain." Yelled Edward

John pulled out his swords, stuck both of them in the ground, then picked up his gun and continued his duty. More and more the vile abominations fell from the wall of bullets but they still couldn't stop the wave of tiger flesh coming toward the people. Finally after only 20 minutes the order finally had to be brought out.

"FALL BACK." Yelled John

The Goons did what they did best, they ran for there lives in the direction of the hovercraft, who knows what was keeping them rooted in place.

"So how out of practice are you?" asked John

"Well I admit I'm a little rusty since it has been a while since the last time I kicked your ass." Said Edward with the utmost confidence, "Now let the power of God smite these creatures."

"I'd rather use my own two hands thank you very much." Said John as Edward had a good laugh

John and Edward charged the creatures, Edward, the man trained since he was 6 with the very best teachers who has mastered almost every style of fighting that has ever been created. John, the man taught only the basics and then had to learn everything else in the fires of war with the only style that he has mastered is the rarely taught Monkey Kung Fu.

"So how many are left?" asked Edward as he sent a tiger flying in the air with a single upwards slash

"Just about 200 left." Said John as he jumped on top of one of the creatures, then stabbed two more in the face as they tried to get the jump on him, then stabbed the one he was standing on in the back of the head.

"Damn looks like we only get 100 each." Complained Edward

Swords and claws clashed as the two brothers slew the creatures by the dozens, however no matter how many creatures came after them eventually even there numbers were brought down to single digits. After what seemed like forever the army the War Tigers finally ended and the two brothers could finally finish hat they had started.

Breathing heavily both of the bothers brought up their swords to face each other. With the bodies of hundreds of War Tigers scattered around them John charged. He ran toward Edward while lifting and throwing bodies at Edward, which he deflected with his own sword. John pointed his sword right at his opponent's chest, which Edward parried and brought his sword to John's own body. John sidestepped the blow and suddenly felt himself pinned against the wall with his shoulder in extreme amounts of pain.

Edwards face was inches away from John's, his eyes staring into John's a mirror of his own.

"I know you want to kill me John. I know you want to kill me because I'm the man responsible for your wife and our mother getting killed."

'He's here let me out and I can kill him for you.'

'Shut up and go away.'

'Come on you've waited almost 4 years for this moment. Why not let me out and finish your mission now.'

"How does it feel to get stabbed by your on sword. John, god has told me that your going to die, and everything you've fought for will be for nothing and I'm his instrument. Death will come for you soon."

In a split second John eye's took on the familiar red tint as his other side showed itself. He used his psychic talents to rip out the nails of several War Tigers and sent them flying toward his brother. Edward sent out a single burst of energy that destroyed the nails.

"Well even after 4 years your still only this powerful. I'll let you know how close I am. Within six months I'll attain the power to finally break through this mortal shell and emerge as god intended me to look." Announced Edward

Edward pulled out his sword and simply walked away while sheathing his sword. Drakken had finally finished fixing the hovercraft and everyone was glad that the nightmare was finally over.

"So that was your brother huh? And here I thought I had family issues." Said Shego

John simply ignored the comment and treated his wounds, both from the battle with the army and with his own brother. He used a small laser to cauterize the wounds then applied bandages to the more serious ones to prevent the onset of more bleeding. John threw away the small laser and Shego promptly picked it up and examined it.

"Wow don't think I've seen a medical laser this small. I wonder how much I can get for something like this on the black market." Wondered Shego.

"I'd put that down if I were you." Said John

"Why?"

Her question was answered when the little device suddenly exploded after several beeps, which Shego threw the device away just in the knick of time.

"Its to prevent the enemy from finding it and using it. A useful tool like that can easily be turned into a deadly weapon."

"So mind if I ask why this woman is so important?" asked Shego

"She isn't I just wanted to keep her alive." Said John as he got up and started looking her over, checking for wounds.

Shego saw him poke the woman with a small needle in her right arm and opened her mouth to ask a question

"Its common practice that a hostage is giving a sedative to keep them cooperative. I just gave her a counter drug that will wake her up in the next fifteen minutes."

With that John hoisted her up onto his shoulders and walked off into the forest.

"By the way I have a favor to ask." Said John just before he got out of ear shot

"Alright." Said Drakken

"Keep a low profile for the next year or so. Only come out when the time is right."

"And when will that be."

"When the order makes itself known to the whole world."

John's figure disappeared into the forest with his female companion over his shoulder.

"Those two need a lot of work." Said Shego

"So you think those two are. Well you know."

"Not to likely. Besides since when are you so interested in that sort of thing? I thought that why you invented those BEBE bots for."

"Well I could get the right equipment for that sort of function and there hasn't exactly been a lot of opportunities for that sort of contact."

His ranting, for once, actually made a bit of sense for her, and then suddenly a thought came her as she realized what Drakken is.

"Hold up so you're a a you know."

"Oh right and your not." Said Drakken with his face turning purple.

"Dr. D I'm a 26 year old strong independent woman. Of course I have, it's just been forever since the last time."

Drakken crossed his arms in defeat and pouted like a small child.

"Wow and here I thought you would have had at least gone to a red light district before you started this whole taking over the world thing."

Looking over Shego saw just how badly she was hurting his poor little feelings. That and he was on the ground sucking his thumb and crying like a baby.

"Ahh is little Drakken hurt. Tell you what as soon as we get out of here we'll take care of this little problem."

"What do you mean by 'take care of'. You mean you and me are going to"

"What? NO DRAKKEN. I mean were going somewhere to get it taken care of. There's no way I would ever do that with you. I mean come on your blue. Besides how on earth did you get this way in the first place?" wondered Shego

"Well funny thing you should ask. Not funny Ha ha. You see it was a Tuesday."

John was walking though the forest when he suddenly felt Yuki shift a little.

"Well welcome back to the real world. We're almost to the hotel." Said John

"Um John are you angry with me?" asked a very scared Yuki

"Well I can't say I'm happy with you, but I'm not angry. You did what you thought was right and you got captured for it."

"John, did I do the wrong thing?"

"Yea you did, if you left him alone we would have still remained hidden and now were going to have to run twice as fast to stay one step ahead."

"I'm sorry John I just thought I was being use and"

Yuki suddenly felt a sharp pain where John's hand had once been with a loud slapping sound to go with it.

"Look I never said you're useless alright. But right now you can be a very big help for me if you do me this one thing."

"What is it?" asked a somewhat happier Yuki

"I need you to deliver a message to Kim Possible."

"Alright it will be my honor to do this difficult task for you. But I do have one question to ask though."

"Alright."

"DID YOU HAVE TO SLAP MY ASS THAT HARD?" screamed Yuki

Well this is it and I can proudly say this is my longest chapter yet. Hope you all enjoy this and please leave a review. Oh and on a couple of notes sorry this is a long time waiting. You see I've been in the middle of moving for over a month and I finished a couple of weeks ago and I've been using the time since to write this. Oh and yes before anyone asks yes I did get that line from the last episode of Kim Possible.


End file.
